Never Saw It Coming
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: a team of Autobots suddenly disappear without a word. Optimus and his team investigate why but the last thing they were expecting was a human that had free rein of the base who didn't believe they were Autobots. G1 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Saw It Coming**

 **By: Moonlit Sea**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

 **Summary:** a team of Autobots suddenly disappear without a word. Optimus and his team investigate why but the last thing they were expecting was a human that had free rein of the base who didn't believe they were Autobots. G1 AU

 **Chapter One**

Crystal Kale stood looking out onto the street, she was bored and it was heaving with rain outside. She tucked a piece of her short golden brown hair behind her ear as she sighed still staring out the partly opened window as the rain became heavier and heavier.  
"Someone save me from my boredom before I lose my sanity." She half joked.

"Your wish is my command." A voice joked back.

"Huh?" she looked back her hazel eyes scanning the room, there was no-one there. A confused look started to form on her face, she walked out into the hallway taking a look round before walking back into her room. _I must be hearing things._ She thought with a shake of her head and headed back to the window. She looked out once more and was surprised to see a white Ferrari FF sports car parked in front of her house. "Must be visiting someone." She dismissed and continued to look out into the rain soak street.

"Actually he's here to save you from your boredom, as you requested." The voice from earlier said.

"Okay, who said that?" she asked turning back to room again and seeing no-one. "I know someone's there, show yourself!"

"I would, but I would also destroy your house in the process."

"Huh?" Crystal said in complete confusion.

"Turn round and look down." The voice directed.

She turned and looked down only to see her silver and teal portable stereo, she raised an eyebrow. "And how _exactly_ is a stereo going to destroy my house?" she asked skeptically.

"You asked me to show myself, my true form is a lot bigger than your home can handle." They explained.

"Uh huh…yeah whatever." She looked back out the window. "I can't believe I'm talking to a stereo." She muttered.

"Would you feel better talking to one of the others?"

"Eh? Others?" she then remembered what they had said about the Ferrari parked outside her house _'he's here to save you from your boredom'_ she looked closely at the white sports car before looking back down at the stereo, picking it up from her bedside table and placing it on the windowsill. "You mean them?"

"Yes. That's…" they stopped mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong? Hello?" knocking on its top. _I'm so glad I chose to live alone or I'd be getting some really weird looks right about now. Though I_ _ **still**_ _can't believe I'm talking to a stereo, I really must have lost it._ Crystal thought idly as she tried to get the stereo's attention.

"We have to get you out of here, right now." They said suddenly serious.

"Why, what's wrong? And besides, it's heaving out there I'll get soaked." Looking down at her blue jeans and yellow Kipling t-shirt.

"You have a back way out of here?" they asked ignoring her 'complaint'.

"Why can't I go out the front?" looking out the window and wondering what was wrong. The Ferrari had disappeared and it was only now that she noticed something…eerie. The black BMW X6 across the street, her neighbour's car, it seemed to have an evil smirk on it. She blinked a couple of times making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"You need to get out of here, NOW!" the stereo ordered.

"Uh…yeah…sure." She said backing up from the window. She went to run only to stop and go back for the stereo taking a quick look at the car, which now seemed to be growling. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

"Later, right now we need to get you to safety." Crystal bolted out the backdoor only to skid to a stop on the rain soaked paving of her backyard and run back to the house. "What are you going back for?!"

"I have to lock up, I don't want anyone breaking in or stealing anything while I'm gone." She replied as she went back in. she placed the stereo on the kitchen worktop as she went to grabbed her keys and jacket.

"That should be the least of your worries." They half muttered.

Not liking what she heard Crystal hurriedly ran out the door, halfway through locking the door she sighed, groaned and proceeded to unlock the door once more before putting one foot through the entranceway and grabbing the stereo. "Come on, doom and gloom." She half joked trying to not sound as terrified as she felt. After making sure the door was once again locked and hugging the stereo to her chest she made for the back gate which led to the back alleys of her neighbourhood, when she came to the main road she stopped to catch her breath. Although it had stopped raining her hair was soaked, which clung to her face sending droplets of water to run down underneath her jacket, her jeans and socks were soaked though and wherever this…stereo thought was a safe place she hoped it was somewhere that she could have a nice long hot bath.

"Don't stop here."

"That's…easy…for…you…to…say." She replied panting.

"Perhaps I could help." Another voice said. Crystal looked over and saw the white Ferrari that had been parked outside her house. "Names Surefire." The car said.

"First a talking stereo and now a talking Ferrari? That settles it, I'm dreaming. This is all one weird ass dream, I'll wake up fine and warm at home." The woman said in disbelief as she carefully unfurled her arms that kept the stereo securely against her chest.

"It is who we think it is, Surefire?" the stereo asked.

"Yeah, seems Skybolt was right." Surefire replied.

"We'd better get her to base then and hope he doesn't notice anything's up."

"Who's Skybolt? Do you guys know that BMW opposite my house?" Crystal asked both curious and confused.

"We'll explain later. Please get in." Surefire said opening a door for her.

The woman sighed, "sure why not, I'm only dreaming anyway so it's not like anything else is going to happen." She half muttered getting into the Ferrari she placed the stereo onto the driver seat as they drove off. They had been driving for five minutes when Crystal suddenly said "I'm not dreaming, am I." there was silence in the car "guess that answers my question. That'll teach me for accepting work on government projects." She rested her head against the window as she looked at the passing scenery.

"How long has Shadowstrike been outside your house?" Surefire asked after a few moments of silence.

"Shadowstrike? Oh, you mean the car across the street. Um…well, I'd say it's been a couple of months now. Should have known something was up, it never went anywhere always just sat there looking at my house. I mean really, who buys a BMW just to leave it on the driveway." she replied never taking her eyes off the view.

"This is bad." The stereo said.

"Yeah. Tazer, you better contact Skybolt and tell him what's happened." Surefire said.

Crystal finally took her gaze away from the window and looked over at the teal and silver stereo, "Tazer? Is that your name?" she asked him.

"That's right."

She smiled, "it's cute." And continued to look out the window.

"I…uh…th-thanks." Tazer said slightly embarrassed and trying to ignore Surefire's chuckles. Silence once again engulfed the three of them. _**Do you think we should tell her? We did say that we would explain.**_ He said as he commed his teammate.

 _ **I think someone's falling the human.**_ Surefire chuckled and teased.

 _ **That's not funny, Surefire.**_ _**I…was just…surprised that's all.**_ Tazer retaliated.

 _ **Sure you were, Tazer. Sure you were.**_ The humour was clear in the Ferrari's voice.

 _ **Just…just shut up, Surefire.**_ He said annoyed and received a chuckle in return.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked finally having enough of the silence.

"Our base." Surefire replied.

"Can you explain to me what's going on before we get there, please?"

"Lately the Decepticons have been conducting observations on a couple of humans but when they came to you they stopped. Seems you had whatever they were looking for." Tazer explained before Surefire could say anything. He thought it best if he left out that all those that were watched then strangely disappeared a few weeks later, he didn't want to scare her.

"Decepticons? You mean like this Shadowstrike." Crystal asked.

"Right. He's the leader of the group of Decepticons here on Earth." Surefire confirmed.

"And Skybolt, who's he?"

"He's our leader." Tazer answered.

"They're coming in, Skybolt, and they've got her with them." A yellow and black helicopter reported.

The white and black 747 airliner sighed, "What are those cons up to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but I wish they'd act already."

"You know as well as I do, Chaser, that we can't reveal ourselves unless absolutely necessary or Decepticons are threatening the humans." Skybolt reminded the helicopter.

"I know, I know, but all this waiting is driving me crazy." Chaser said frustrated.

"I thought you were already crazy, Chaser." A dark red 4x4 Land Rover joked walking in.

"You're not funny, Cruiser." Chaser told the Land Rover grumpily receiving a chuckle in return.

Skybolt turned to the dark red mech, "while Surefire attends to the human here you will have to see to his duties."

"Certainly." The mech looked back at his yellow and black teammate a smirk on his face. "Chaser, you heard him. As second-in-command I'm giving you the job making sure that all of Surefire's duties are attended to."

"You can't pull that slag with me, Cruiser. I'm third-in-command of this team you know." Chaser almost spat.

"But you still have to listen to me." The Land Rover said smugly making the helicopter growl.

"Both of you listen to me…." An incoming communication cut the airliner off and Chaser immediately answered it.

' _I pray to Primus that this communication gets through.'_ Surefire's voice came over the speaker. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what was going on. _'Surefire look out!'_ Tazer's voice said across the communication warning the Ferrari. ' _We're under attack, they've figured…'_ static filled the rest of communication.

"Chaser, contact Tazer. I want to know what's going on!" Skybolt barked at the helicopter and received a nod in reply.

Cruiser came to stand next to his leader and worried tone in his voice, "do you think they've finally figured out we're onto them?" he didn't get a reply.

"I can't reach him, Skybolt." Chaser said turning the white and black mech. Both he and Cruiser watched as their leader stood in silence as he thought of their next move.

"You wanted action, Chaser? Looks like you got it, let's go. Cruiser, tell Moongaze to meet us at the entrance we'll need everyone if we're to pull this off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That was the last we heard of them."

"What of the human?"

"No-one knows." There was a pause "it's a possibility the Decepticons got a hold of them."

There was a knock then a voice interrupted, "Prime, we're approaching the planet."

"Thank you, Ironhide. Prowl, when we reach the base I would like you and Jazz to look into what happened to both the team stationed here and the human femme."

"Yes Prime. I will inform Jazz at once." Prowl replied and headed out to find the saboteur.

"Do you think the cons got to them?" Ironhide asked.

"Skybolt is a capable leader, Ironhide." Optimus told him as he looked back over the final transmission.

"That's not what I asked." The red mech said coming up beside his friend and leader.

Optimus glanced over at the weapons specialist before looking back at the transmission after a while he said, "Whatever may have happened, Ironhide, we need to make sure that the Decepticons do not succeed."

"I hear ya, Optimus."

"Talk about a ghost town, looks like no-ones been here for weeks." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what happened to everyone." Smokescreen agreed.

As they walked down the dark corridor a loud clang suddenly rang put through the eerie silence. Bumblebee jumped looking up and down the corridor, "what was that?" he asked panicked.

"I'd say one of two options, either someone's playing us or…" Smokescreen began as his doorwings twitched.

"Oh what?" the yellow minibot asked.

"We're not alone."

"Sure we're not alone, there's Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl…" Bumblebee trailed off as Smokescreen shook his head indicating that wasn't what he meant. "I was hoping you _wouldn't_ mean that." He gulped as they cautiously continued forward.

They heard a pitter-patter sound, it sounded almost…rhythmical like running but it couldn't be a Cybertronian it was too…small even for a minibot. Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other and simultaneously nodded both thinking the same thing they definitely weren't alone.

 _ **Smokescreen to Ironhide.**_

 _ **Go ahead, Smokescreen.**_

 _ **There's definitely someone here but they're hiding from us.**_ Smokescreen reported.

 _ **One of the HIT team members?**_ Ironhide asked.

 _ **No, the sounds are too small to come from any Cybertronian.**_ Bumblebee explained.

 _ **Could it be…**_ Ironhide mused _**continue your search, I'll inform Prime. Ironhide out.**_

Both Autobots looked at each other slightly confused and worried by Ironhide's unfinished sentence when they heard an eerie sound come from up ahead. They both stared into the darkness of the corridor knowing they had to investigate but neither willing to move until Bumblebee finally said, "after you." Motioning Smokescreen to go first.

Ratchet and Sunstreaker walked into the medbay expecting it to be just as dark as the rest of the base. They were surprised to see it fully lit and it took them a moment to adjust their optics to the sudden change of light. As they walked in they could see that unlike the rest of the base the medbay looked 'lived in'.

"Someone's been staying here." Ratchet stated.

"But who would chose to live in the medbay? Why not somewhere like the rec room or their quarters, somewhere _nice_." Sunstreaker commented looking round and missing the glare Ratchet directed at him. As the two Autobots continued to look around the medbay they didn't know they were being watched from the shadows. As Sunstreaker neared their position they powered up their weapon waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sunstreaker unknowingly moved closer and closer to the medbay's occupant and before he knew what was going on he had a blaster aimed at his face. "Make one move and I'll blow your head off." a voice threatened eliciting a growl from the yellow mech.

Ratchet, who was on the other side of the medbay, looked over recognising the voice. "Moongaze?" he asked walking over.

"R-Ratchet?" a shaky feminine voice asked.

"What are you doing back there?" the medic asked.

"Crystal said the base had been infiltrated." The femme replied.

"Crystal?"

"One of the humans. Surefire was bringing her back when they got attacked." She explained. "Who's he?" she asked giving a small gesture with her weapon.

Ratchet chuckled, not many Cybertronians could say they gotten the best of Sunstreaker. "Don't worry about him. He's one of us, name's Sunstreaker."

Moongaze lowered her weapon and walked out into the light. "Sorry about that." She apologised to the yellow mech receiving a growl in reply.

The medbay doors opened and in ran a red Lamborghini ready to attack. "SUNSTREAKER!"

"That pain in the aft is his twin brother Sideswipe." Ratchet explained quickly seeing the femme become jumpy at the sudden intrusion and almost shoot the mech. "and the other is Mirage."

The red mech walked over to his brother, "here I thought you were in trouble and you're chatting up a femme." He teased seeing the deep sky blue Ford Fiesta and missing the glare from his twin. "A very pretty femme too."

"Can it, Sideswipe. She's not interested in you." The medic told the mech gruffly.

"Not yet she isn't, give it time."

"Moongaze, why is the base in darkness? Where is everyone?" Ratchet asked the femme supressing the urge to strangle the red twin, though he was quite sure his hands were twitching.

The femme sighed, "I have no idea where they are, they went to help Surefire and never came back. If I had to take a guess I'd say they were all…killed." She said sadly.

"Then how did Crystal get here?" the ambulance asked.

"Who the frag is Crystal?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"Skybolt told me to pick her up, take her back here and make sure she was okay." Moongaze explained. "She was apparently the reason Surefire and Tazer were being attacked as they were heading back."

"Where is she now?" Mirage asked.

The femme shrugged, "roaming the base somewhere."

"In the dark?" Ratchet said partly shocked.

"No Ratch, they're running around with a light on their head." Sideswipe said sarcastically. He had no idea who they were talking about but how could he resist the opportunity the mech had practically _given_ him, even Sunstreaker gave a small snicker.

"She's quite safe. She knows the base pretty well." Moongaze reason out.

"But she's never had a base full of mechs before." Mirage stated.

Moongaze thought for a moment and suddenly realised the implications, Crystal had never seen any other Autobot aside from herself, Surefire and Tazer and the two mechs had been in their alt modes. So to suddenly have a _base full_ of Autobots…

"I have to find her!" she suddenly said running for the door.

Ratchet grabbed her arm, " _we'll_ find her. You need to tell Prime everything you know."

"Prime's here?" the femme asked in surprise.

"Mirage, take Moongaze to Prime. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and I will look for Crystal." Ratchet ordered.

"No fair, why can't I take Moongaze to Prime?" Sideswipe moaned.

"Because you can't be trusted." The medic snapped.

"Ouch, that hurt Ratchet." The red mech said

"Get!" the white and red mech said annoyed pointing towards the door.

"Ratch…et." Moongaze began as the three mechs disappeared out the door.

 _ **Mirage to Prime.**_

 _ **Yes, Mirage?**_ Optimus responded.

 _ **We found someone in the medbay.**_

 _ **Are they damaged?**_ The Autobot leader asked slightly concerned.

 _ **No they're fine and they know what happened to everyone.**_

 _ **Good work, Mirage. Bring them to the command centre. Prime out.**_

"Prime wants to see you in the command centre." The blue and white mech informed the Ford.

"They'll never find her." Moongaze muttered as she headed out.

"I think I found out why the base is in darkness." Wheeljack said.

"Wh…" Ironhide started to ask when his optics were suddenly assaulted with bright light. "Primus, Wheeljack! Warn me before you do that next time!" he was sure everyone else in the base would be just as annoyed as he was to suddenly go from a pitch black base to a fully lit one. As his optics adjusted Ironhide thought he saw a human female, he gave Wheeljack a quick glance and looked back to see nothing. _Could it be that they managed to bring her back after all? If so, where is everyone?_ He wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Crystal quietly ran through the base's corridors, those accursed intruders had managed to get the power back on and there were too many of them for Moongaze to fight of on her own. She had to think of a way to help her friend get rid of these…'pests', she suddenly found herself thinking of Tazer and Surefire and how she wished they were here. _Damn stupid Decepticons. If it weren't for them we wouldn't be in this mess._ She thought. She reached the medbay and headed in, "Moongaze?" she called out but there was no sign of her friend. "Moongaze it's me." She tried again with no response. _This can only mean one thing, they've got her._ She clenched her fists _they will pay._ She remembered what Surefire had said to Moongaze before she was taken to the base _'take care of her until we get back, Gaze. I'm counting on you.'_ She ran out of the medbay only to see two of the intruders down the corridor, they stared at each other for a moment before she asked angrily "what have you done with Moongaze!?" the two of them looked confused "I know you've taken her, now where is she?" she seethed.

The two Autobots were both surprised and confused, they were surprised to see a human in a base that had been empty for weeks and confused by the fact that the human was angry at them. Plus they had no idea who Moongaze was.

"I have no idea whatcha talkin' 'bout." One of them said.

"How did you get in here anyway?" the other asked still surprised.

"Don't play innocent with me. You took her, I know you did!" she accused "and you're probably the ones that caught Surefire and Tazer." She saw the one with the blue visor smile suddenly.

"We had nothin' ta do with what happened ta Surefire and the others. We're actually investigatin' into it." He saw her give him a skeptical look. "My names Jazz and he's Prowl," gesturing to the mech beside him. "What's ya name?"

"Crystal." She replied, "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"You can't." Prowl stated.

Jazz wanted to smack the Datsun round the head for that comment. _**Prowl, we're suppose ta be earnin' her trust not pushin' her away from us.**_ He commed the mech.

 _ **I am simply telling her the truth, Jazz**_. Prowl replied.

Crystal regarded them suspiciously and noticed the Autobot symbols on their chests, "you're Autobots?"

"Yup." Jazz answered.

The woman folded her arms across her chest an almost victorious smirk appearing on her face, _gotcha!_ She thought. "Then answer me this, if your Autobots how come you don't know who Moongaze is?"

"There are many Cybertronians in the Autobots, it is impossible to know every single one." Prowl explained.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Excuse me?" Prowl asked not expecting that reply, a doorwing twitching.

"Moongaze told me there are only a few and that they all stayed here. If you really were an Autobot you would know this and her." She told them and ran off.

"Crystal wait!" Jazz called out but she kept running. He turned to Prowl, "guess we found out what happened to the human they were bringing back."

"The question remains, how did she get here and who is this Moongaze she was on about?" the tactician asked.

* * *

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Shadowstrike. Now thanks to your incompetence the human is in the hands of the Autobots." The Decepticon leader half spat over the communication.

"It was all part of the plan, Lord Megatron. She will not be with them for long." The black BMW said hoping Megatron couldn't tell he was lying.

"See that she is not!" Megatron said concluding the transmission.

Shadowstrike sighed and rubbed at his temples. Somehow he had to get the human away from the Autobots but he didn't know how. Heck, he didn't even know where their damn base was!

"I wonder what our _illustrious_ leader would think if he knew you were lying to him." A half amused voice said breaking the BMW's thoughts.

The mech turned to his sudden 'company', "probably the same as he thinks about your delusions of leading the Decepticons, Starscream." He replied and walked out.

"I _will_ rule the Decepticons one day! And you will pay for that remark!" Starscream retaliated highly annoyed.

"Your just jealous, Starscream." A voice said catching the red seekers attention.

"Jealous! Why the frag should _I_ be jealous of _that_ slaghead!" Starscream asked the electric blue Nissan Navara now leaning against the doorframe.

He shrugged, "perhaps the fact that Megatron put _him_ in charge of this mission and not _you_." He stated amused.

The seeker folded his arms across his chest a smirk appearing on his face, "we've seen _that_ was a wrong decision, haven't we, Stampede. Shadowstrike can't even tell when there are Autobots right in front of his optics." He gave a small chuckle and headed out.

Stampede narrowed his optics as he watched the seeker walk down the corridor, _like you could do any better_ he thought insultingly.

Shadowstrike walked through the Decepticon base growling as he thought about how to retrieve the human. _Stupid seekers, we wouldn't have lost them if they'd came on time._ He thought angrily. "I believe I have something that might cheer you up, 'Strike." A voice said. The BMW looked over and saw the black and silver iPod touch. "And what would _that_ be, Beat?" he asked virtually snarling.

"Follow me." Beat said almost happily.

The two mechs walked towards the holding cells of the base, "take a look." Beat said holding his arm out into the room.

Shadowstrike walked in smirking almost instantly and began to chuckle. "Nice work, Beat. This will help us greatly."

"Slag off, Decepticon!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You haven't found her yet, have you?" Moongaze stated as she lay on the medical berth.

"Prowl and Jazz ran into her as she came out of here and Ironhide saw her once when Wheeljack managed to get the base's power back up." Ratchet answered as he continued with the femme's check-up.

"I see." The Ford said sadly as she turned her head away.

Hearing the sadness the medic stopped his scans and looked at her. "Jazz gave me some interesting information." He began, he waited for a response and when he didn't get any he place a hand on the femme's arm. "Moongaze." He said gently "why did you tell her there were only a few Autobots and that they were all stationed here?"

"How was I supposed to know the others weren't going to come back and you guys would come?" she replied still not looking at him.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there." He said knowingly "otherwise you would, at least I hope you'd have contacted me to say everything was okay over here and we wouldn't have come investigating what happened at the sudden loss of contact." Moongaze remained silent sadly staring at the medbay floor. Ratchet sighed, "Gaze."

The femme sat up still staring at the floor. "I promised Surefire she'd be okay and he told me they'd be back." She said quietly.

Ratchet felt a slight pang of pain in his spark at what he was about to say, "you're in love with him, aren't you?" just at that moment the lighting in the medbay flickered and cut out for a moment before turning back on. "Slaggit, stable power my aft." He grumbled looking up at the ceiling when he looked back to Moongaze he found that she was gone. _Moongaze_. He thought sadly as he shook his head, he contemplated contacting her but was now sure she would answer.

"What's with the sad face, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked as he walked in. "Where's Moongaze?" noticing the deep sky blue was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone, Ironhide. Just like all those years ago." The medic replied sadly as he turned to put the equipment away.

"Mind telling me what you're talking about?" Ironhide asked walking over to him.

"She left when the lights cut out." The ambulance explained starting to return to his normal self.

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then I don't see what you could be talking about, Ironhide, as that's the only thing that happened." Ratchet said trying to keep himself busy and not look at the red mech.

The weapons specialist regarded the medic carefully, everything about him said 'I don't want to talk about it' but there was something compelling him to brave the medic's wrath and find out.

"You feel something for her, don't you?" he said cautiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ratchet said turning to glare at the mech.

Ironhide suddenly smiled, "you better stop denying it before she finds someone else."

"It's too late for that." Ratchet muttered looking at the berth before looking back at Ironhide, "is there a reason you're here or have just come to annoy me?" he asked annoyed.

Ironhide chuckled, "Prime wanted to know if you were finished so he could have another word with her. Guess I can go and tell him you scared her off." he said amused making a run for it before the medic could find something to throw at him.

* * *

"I still say we should have gone back for him, Primus knows what those cons are doing to him." A yellow and black mech said.

"And risk them getting hold of the human? No Chaser." A winged white and black mech replied.

"Slag the humans! Tazer's one of us."

"The _humans_ as you so nicely put it, _Chaser._ " A white mech began "are our mission _and_ the reason we're here. We're not called the _Human_ Intelligence Team for nothing."

"Come on, Chaser, we're all just as upset as you are that Tazer was captured." A dark red mech said "but we had to make sure Moongaze got back to base."

"But…" Chaser stood and walked to the entrance of the cave they were currently hiding out in and looked out into the rocky mountainside. "It wasn't you he was relying on to get him out of there." He said sadly.

The white and black mech got up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Chaser." He said a comforting tone in his voice.

"It was Skybolt! He didn't fall out of you or Surefire _or_ Cruiser, he fell out of me!" the helicopter wailed getting quite upset.

"Listen to me, Chaser." Skybolt said sternly as he held the mech by both shoulders and turned him so he was looking him straight in the optic. "It was not your fault! If you had not of moved when you did you would have gotten shot causing both you _and_ Tazer to be caught. How do you think _that_ would have made Tazer feel knowing that he was the cause of _both_ of you getting captured?"

"He's right you know, Chaser." Surefire assured.

"Plus you know we're not going to let him _stay_ a prisoner of the Decepticons. We'll get him back but for now we need to preserve our energy." Cruiser added.

Chaser sighed and smiled, "thanks guys. I guess I was feeling a little guilty."

"A little? I'd say you had a bucketful." Cruiser joked making everyone chuckle.

* * *

"Can you believe we're actually trying to look for a human in a base where they can practically hide _anywhere_?" Sideswipe complained as he and Sunstreaker walked down one of the many corridors.

"A human who seems to think we're the enemy and doesn't believe we're Autobots." Sunstreaker added.

"I _know_. What's with that? It's not like we're going to kill them and enslave the whole planet or anything." Sideswipe said casually.

"I knew it!" a voice said from behind them catching both warriors' attention and having them turn towards the voice only to see the very human they were complaining about. "You _aren't_ Autobots! You're just pretending!"

"No no no! You've got it all wrong." Sideswipe tried to explain knowing they must have caught the end of the conversation. "I was just joking around."

"You think invading our planet is a joke?!" Crystal said both shocked and disgusted.

The red mech facepalmed and shook his head trying to remain calm, "no, that's not what I meant."

Sunstreaker recalled what Jazz had told everyone before they went to search for the human. _'Try and make friends with 'em. She's confused and more than likely frightened after what happened.'_ He wasn't the one to 'make friends' but since his afthead brother seemed to be making things worse…

"Sides doesn't think before he speaks." He began as he looked at the female and _feeling_ the glare his brother sent him. "I'm Sunstreaker and that afthead is my brother Sideswipe."

 _And just what are you doing?_ Sideswipe asked through their bond.

 _What Jazz told us to do and since you seemed to be making things worse every time you open that mouth of yours_ Sunstreaker responded. "We were in the medbay with your friend Moongaze."

"So _you're_ the ones who took her!" Crystal exclaimed.

 _Nice going, Bro._ Now _who's the one making things worse._ Sideswipe said slightly amused. _I remember what Jazz said and he said_ not _to mention Moongaze._

Sunstreaker ignored him and tried to think of how to get through to her. _Slag it, this femme's denser than Sideswipe!_ He thought. "Moongaze asked us to come and find you, she would have herself but she needed to report to Prime." _If she doesn't get it this time, I swear…_

Crystal looked at the floor and thought for a moment not realising the two Autobots were inching closer and closer to her she finally looked back at them and jumped when she saw how close they were. She took a few steps back, "Moongaze really knows who you are?"

"She does." The yellow twin replied remembering the blaster he had aimed at his head when they first met. He was grateful there was only Ratchet in the room otherwise he would never be able to live it down.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" both mechs turned to the voice and when they looked back Crystal was gone.

 _You know, strange as this may sound. I think you were actually getting through to her._ Sideswipe said in slight shock _you. Not Jazz, or me… or anyone else but_ you _._

Sunstreaker growled at his twin, _shut it, Sides._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Everything okay, Surefire?" Skybolt asked seeing the Ferrari standing the entrance staring at the sky.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Fine." Surefire replied looking over. "I was just wondering how Moongaze and Crystal were doing." Looking back over at the sky before looking down at the ground.

"You'll be back with her soon." The airliner said placing a hand on the mech shoulder.

Surefire looked back at his friend and leader confusion clearly displayed on his face. "We're just friends, Skybolt. Close friends but friends none the less."

* * *

Shadowstrike growled as he walked down the corridors of the Decepticon base. "Aww, what's the matter Shadowstrike? Leading a mission harder than you expected." A voice mocked. The BMW looked over and saw Skywarp, arms folded across his chest and a smug smile on his face with a chuckling Thundercracker by his side.

"Not so easy when you're in charge, is it." Thundercracker said smugly.

"And what would the two of you know about leading? All you do is follow Starscream wherever he goes and do what he tells you." Shadowstrike retorted. He saw Skywarp's arms go down by his sides, his hands shaking slightly, and the look of pure annoyance crossed both seeker's faces. "Why I'm surprised the two of you were even able to string those sentences together without help from your so-called 'commander'." He walked off leaving the black and blue seekers fuming. He gave a small chuckle that had actually cheered him up considerably.

"I wouldn't frag them off too much, 'Strike, we need them…unfortunately." A voice said beside him.

"It's their fault we lost the slagging human in the first place, Beat." Recognising the iPod's voice "if they showed up when ordered then that blasted Autobot wouldn't have got away."

"You won't get any argument from us, 'Strike." Another voice said from the black mech's other side. "They take this mission far too lightly if you ask me."

"Indeed they do, Stampede." Shadowstrike agreed looking over at the Nissan.

"I say we teach them a lesson." Beat said suddenly making both mechs stop in their tracks and look at him.

An evil smile spread across Stampede's face, "Beat's right, 'Strike. If we don't teach them now Megatron will have our afts for failing this mission and all because of them."

"As much as I agree with the both of you about those…seekers." Trying not to growl out the word "Beat was right when he said we unfortunately need them."

"But…" Stampede started to argue before seeing an evil glint in Shadowstrike's optic.

"Let them have their little…holiday, have them think they can walk all over us because we 'need'" he used his fingers as quotation marks "them. Then and only then, will we strike them down and make sure that they never mock us again." He said darkly.

Beat chuckled evilly, "and this is why Megatron put you in charge instead of that idiot Starscream."

As the three Decepticons continued to walk down the corridor a figure emerged from the shadows. _An idiot am I? We shall see who the idiot is, Shadowstrike._ They thought angrily.

* * *

 _I have to get out of here._ Tazer thought as he searched through his cell for the hundredth time holding his injured arm. "But how?" he muttered.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Tazer called out as he approached the front of his cell and looking out into an empty room. _I've been cooped up too long, I'm starting to hear things._ He thought before jumping back in surprise and landing on his aft as a small yellow mech appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." They apologised.

"Who are you?" the stereo asked as he got to his feet. He saw the Autobot symbol upon the mech's chest but he didn't recognise them, they weren't a member of his team that was for certain. _Are the Decepticons trying to trick me? Make me think this mech is an Autobot when he isn't? Then again, there's no Decepticon with his frame or colour on this planet._

"Name's Bumblebee." The yellow mech replied looking for the control panel for the cell and missing the look of confusion on Tazer's face.

 _Bumblebee? Where have I heard that name before?_ The silver mech wondered as the force field to his cell fell. He stared at the Autobot a little longer before recognition set in, _Bumblebee! He's part of the Prime's team, but…what's he doing here on Earth? Maybe I am hallucinating, I'll come round any minute now and find I'm still trapped in this pit forsaken base._

"Right, let's get you back." Bumblebee said heading for the door.

Tazer's optics followed him still unsure whether this was all real or not, finally he shrugged and followed the minibot over to the door. _If I am dreaming nothing bad can come from following him_. He thought although he did wonder, "it's not that I mind the rescue, Bumblebee, but um…what are you doing on this planet?"

Bumblebee looked at the stereo slightly annoyed, "everything will be explained later. Right now we need to get out of here."

Tazer chuckled to himself remembering when he had said some of those exact words to Crystal. He suddenly wondered how the human was doing, was Moongaze able to get her back to base?

Twenty minutes later Stampede walked into the brig not the slightest bit surprised there was no-one there. He couldn't help but chuckle as he contacted Shadowstrike. _**Oh dear, it seems our prisoner has escaped. Oh, what are we going to do?**_ His voice filled with humour.

 _ **You mean they managed to get passed the 'guard'.**_ Shadowstrike replied in mock shock. _**Oh my**_ he chuckled.

 _ **So we gonna go after them?**_

 _ **No, I'll send those seekers. Shadowstrike out.**_ The black mech said a chuckle in his voice. _**Shadowstrike to Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker**_ he tried to keep his voice as serious as possible the Autobot's 'escape' had to be as 'real' as possible or his plan would never work.

 _ **What do you want?**_ Thundercracker asked rudely.

 _ **The Autobot prisoner has escaped you are to track him down.**_

 _ **And give us one good reason why we should,**_ Skywarp said _**you're the one that**_ **lost** _ **him, Shadowstrike,**_ **you** _ **go and find him.**_

The black mech heard Starscream chuckle over the communication at Skywarp's comment. He harrowed his optics in annoyance then said almost happily _**very well then, I'll just tell Megatron that**_ **Starscream** _ **let him escape since he was the one on guard duty. I'm sure he'll be**_ **most** _ **pleased.**_

 _ **WHAT!**_ The air commander screeched.

 _ **You heard me.**_ Shadowstrike cut the communication before chuckling. The Autobots were probably long gone by now, oh how wonderful this plan was. He could discover the location of the damn base and get the human while blaming the 'failure' of letting the Autobot escape on the seekers. He laughed, oh how sweet it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Moongaze lay on her berth, she knew she should have gone and to find Crystal since she gave her a convenient way to escape but she just wanted to be alone for a while. Who was she kidding she'd been alone for the past few days she knew it was bad of her to have missed out on the last days energon but she could handle it. She sighed as she realised that Ratchet would probably lecture her about how important energon intake was, she groaned and placed an arm over her optics. Though her mind didn't take the hint and continued with thoughts of the Autobot CMO. It had been years since she last saw him she had 'disappeared' back then also, her mind suddenly brought something he'd said to her to the forefront 'you're in love with him, aren't you?'. The Ford removed her arm and stared curiously up at the ceiling, was she in love with Surefire? She knew they were close but had she fallen for him during that time?

"Surefire." She whispered.

 _ **Surefire to Moongaze.**_

Moongaze was so surprised by the sudden communication that she fell off her berth. She sat up and quickly looked around her room seeing it was still empty. "Surefire?" she called out.

 _ **Come on, 'Gaze. Answer your comms.**_

 _ **I-I've…got to…be…dreaming. S-Surefire, is that you?**_ She asked shakily.

 _ **Know anyone else who calls you Gaze?**_ Surefire asked slightly sarcastic.

 _ **Everyone except Skybolt.**_ The Ford replied casually.

 _ **Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.**_

The Fiesta giggled and suddenly gasped, _**SUREFIRE YOU'RE ALIVE!**_

 _ **Ow, he winced lower the vol…wait, you thought I was dead? What the slag give you that idea.**_ The Ferrari asked surprised.

 _ **Try the fact that you never came back, never contacted me or even gave me so much as a hint that you were okay.**_ She replied annoyed.

Surefire chuckled, _**you missed me didn't you.**_ He said knowingly.

 _ **No**_. Moongaze replied quickly.

 _ **Yeah you did. You can't hide it from me, Gaze.**_

She giggled again, _**okay fine I missed you all, do you know what it's like to only have a human for company and thinking your entire team is dead?**_

 _ **We'll be back as soon as we rescue Tazer.**_ He reassured her.

 _ **It'll be good to see you all again.**_

 _ **We'll see you soon.**_ Surefire out.

Moongaze was ecstatic, her team was alive! They were alive! She ran from her quarters to the medbay knowing Ratchet would be there, she couldn't wait for him to hear the good news. She ran in calling out happily, "Ratchet!" she stopped when she saw he wasn't alone, standing either side of the medic were Optimus Prime and Jazz. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy." Suddenly embarrassed that she walked in on something important.

"That is okay, Moongaze." Optimus said reassuring the femme.

"We were just about ta call ya." Jazz said.

"You were?" the deep sky blue femme asked slightly confused.

Optimus gave a nod, "you took care of your team if they were injured, am I correct?"

"Well…yeah. I'm the first aider."

"We just rescued one of ya teammates from the cons, Bumblebee's bringin' him back now." The saboteur explained.

"Since you took care of their medical needs I would like you to assist Ratchet if need be." Optimus continued.

Moongaze gave a nod when Jazz's words sank in 'we just rescued one of ya teammates from the cons' and what Surefire had told her in his communication _'We'll be back as soon as we rescue Tazer'._ "Wait, you already rescued Tazer?!" she asked both surprised and worried. She saw them nod, "but…but…the others…they're…they're….that's what they're doing!" she told them now extremely worried for her team's safety, if Tazer was already rescued they were going to waste their time and energy attacking the Decepticon base.

"Ya team?" Jazz asked.

"Yes! Surefire told me that they would return after rescuing him!" the Ford exclaimed.

Both the Autobot leader and saboteur looked at each other before looking back at the first aider. "Then we must stop them before they make their attempt." Optimus said, "Moongaze, can you contact Surefire again?"

"I-I don't know. Skybolt can be quite strict about communication when on missions." She told them.

Optimus gave a small smile behind his faceplate before saying, "we have to try and contact them. Moongaze, Crystal is still roaming the base believing we are not Autobots." Jazz gave a small chuckle, to which Optimus ignored "I would like the problem resolved before your team returns." He told her and headed for the door.

 _Oh yeah, Crystal._ The femme lowered her head she'd forgotten all about the female when Surefire contacted her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jazz smiling at her.

"Talk ta Sunstreaker 'bout helpin' out with Crystal, he seemed ta be gettin' through ta her when no-one else could." He said and followed Prime out the door.

Ratchet stared at Moongaze he'd been quiet throughout the entire conversation just watching her, listening to what she was saying. In a way he was happy that she had sought him out first but when she spoke of Surefire he was all too aware of the tenderness in her voice, even if no-one else was. He felt that pain again as he confirmed what he sadly already knew, the Ford was in love with Surefire. He turned away from her and sighed trying hard not to think it, about how his spark was breaking.

"Ratchet? Is everything okay?" he heard her ask, her voice was soft and concerned. No he thought. "Fine, Moongaze. Was there something you wanted to see me about?"

"I…uh…" she thought for a moment "why didn't you tell me they were going to rescue Tazer?"

 _Because I knew you wouldn't respond, not after what happened the last time you were here._ He thought "it is not my fault if you 'disappear' and cannot be contacted." Ratchet flinched at his own words and how harsh they sounded.

Moongaze walked over to medic looking at him sideways on and took his hand in both hers. "Ratchet, I don't know if I'm love with Surefire. We're close friends yes, but lovers? I-I…I just don't know."

The ambulance looked over at her and saw the sincerity in her optics. He cupped her cheek "Gaze, believe me when I say that you are in love with him. I hear it in your voice when you speak about him, I see it in your face when you think about him. She looked down at their hands but before she could say anything he said "You better find Crystal." Walking off.

"Ratchet." The deep sky blue femme whispered sadly.

* * *

Sunstreaker walked down the corridors of the base, of all the mechs that damn femme had to choose from she went and chose him. He had a feeling Jazz was involved in that decision also, especially after seeing the look on his face after Sideswipe told him what happened. So thanks to both his brother and the saboteur he was once again looking for that blasted human. All he did was tell the small femme the truth, that Moongaze knew them. "If she hadn't of told them that the only Autobots were on this base we wouldn't be having this slagging trouble in the first place." He muttered. Truth be told he wasn't really looking for the human he'd just walk down one corridor then another then after he'd walked all over the base he'd just say that he couldn't find them and leave the rest of the searching to Moongaze. It still annoyed him that she was able to get a weapon on him so quickly and easily.

"You're the one I met a while ago, aren't you…uh…S…Sun…Sunstriker was it?" a voice said. Sunstreaker turned and saw the very human he was supposed to be looking for, _frag it! Why is it I'm always the one to find her! Why can't someone else find her for once!_ He thought annoyed. "Sun _streaker_." He corrected trying very hard not to lash out at the woman.

"I'm sorry. Sunstreaker." She smiled at him making the yellow Lamborghini a little wary "my names Crystal."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sunstreaker asked he already knew her name not that he cared.

"Friends are supposed to know each other's names." She replied walking towards him when she suddenly stopped and looked at him curiously her tilting slightly to the side. "We are friends, aren't we?"

 _I'm so going to kill Jazz for getting me into this._ He thought. "Yes."

Crystal continued towards him smiling, "That other guy you were with…" she began.

"My brother." Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Your brother? Hm." She stopped and looked down at the floor "I really got to pay more attention to what people are telling me." She muttered.

"If you had just done that when Jazz was talking to you then we all wouldn't have to go through all this useless searching for you to convince you of who we really are." The yellow mech said uncaring as he folded his arms across his chest and boredly looked across the corridor.

The female looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Sunstreaker…"

"I should slagging hope so." He interrupted again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Cruiser, Surefire, keep those con busy! Chaser, let's go." Skybolt called out as he and Chaser ran down the corridor in the Decepticon base.

"Stampede, Beat, Thundercracker go after those auto…" Shadowstrike commanded before ducking behind a wall as laser fire flew past him. _Slagging Autobots! This was_ not _part of the plan! And Starscream would just_ love _to tell Megatron how easily the base was compromised._ He thought growling.

"There's no way we're letting you get to the others." Surefire said as he shot at the three Decepticons heading in Skybolt's direction. He hit Thundercracker in the wing causing the mech to fall onto a knee and glare at him.

"Oh you Autobrats are in for it now!" Skywarp fumed.

"Yeah, like we're scared of a couple of decepti-wimps like you." Cruiser insulted.

"Wimps are we?!" Starscream said highly annoyed.

"Glad to see you agree with us." Surefire chuckled.

Meanwhile Chaser ran into the holding cells room ready to free his teammate as Skybolt kept watch outside. "Tazer, we're here to…" the helicopter began but stopped when he saw the place empty. "Skybolt, its empty!" he called out to the airliner.

Skybolt looked in none to impressed, "that means he either escaped or their holding him somewhere else." He said in a serious tone. "We should get going."

Chaser wanted to object but knew better than to argue with his leader when he spoke in that tone of voice. He gave a nod and they ran to meet up with the others.

 _ **Skybolt to Cruiser**_

 _ **Did you manage to find Tazer, Skybolt?**_ Cruiser asked.

 _ **No, he's not here. Get Surefire and get argh!**_ Skybolt abruptly ended the communication as searing pain ripped through a wing.

"Skybolt, you okay?" Chaser asked firing at Stampede and Beat.

"I'll be fine." He replied trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"Surefire, something's wrong with Skybolt." Cruiser told the Ferrari with concern in his voice.

"Little busy at the moment, Cruiser!" Surefire said ducking fire from the three seekers, who seemed to be concentrating on only him since his shooting of Thundercracker's wing.

"What have you done with Tazer, Shadowstrike?" Cruiser demanded from the BMW while trying hard to focus his annoyance on the Decepticons and not on his teammate.

"Me?" Shadowstrike asked trying to sound innocent. "I have done nothing to that Autobot, it is not _my_ fault he escaped before you got here."

"Cruiser, Surefire, let's get out of here." A voice said. Both Autobots looked over and saw Skybolt and Chaser, they could see that the airliner was in a lot of pain, they both nodded and the four headed out the way they came.

"Here's a little payback, Autobot!" Thundercracker spat shooting Surefire in the back and watching with great satisfaction as the Ferrari fell to the floor. He saw the yellow and black mech turn back to him with fire in his optics.

"Leave it, Chaser." Skybolt ordered as Cruiser picked up Surefire and continued on.

Chaser stood there fists shaking, "what's the matter Auto-wimp, afraid?" Thundercracker mocked.

"CHASER!" Skybolt shouted "NOW!" after a few more moments the helicopter complied and ran out with Skybolt behind him.

Skywarp laughed, "That's right Autobots, run, run in fear."

Starscream walked over to Shadowstrike a smug smile on his face, "this will make for an interesting report to Megatron." Walking off to see to Thundercracker's wing.

Shadowstrike growled, fists shaking down by his sides. "Don't let him get to you, 'Strike." A voice said. He looked over and saw Stampede holding his arm that looked ready to fall off.

"When I give you an order Chaser I expect you to follow it!" Skybolt reprimanded.

"You saw what they did to Surefire! I wasn't going to let them get away with it!" Chaser argued back.

"I told you to leave so we could regroup and figure out what happened to Tazer." The airliner said angrily, the searing pain in his wing wasn't helping his mood.

"Your teammate is recovering back at base." A voice interrupted gaining everyone's attention.

"Optimus…Pri…" Skybolt began to say before blacking out.

"Skybolt!" Cruiser and Chaser said in dismay.

"I see we are already too late." Optimus said seeing the injuries.

"Can the two of you transform?" Ironhide asked.

Chaser turned an annoyed look to the weapons specialist, "of course we can transform, we're not…"

"Chaser." Cruiser interrupted before the helicopter said something he'd regret. "Did you say that Tazer was back at base?"

"That's what the mech said." Smokescreen said.

"We should get back to base so Ratchet can take a look at your injured." Optimus said referring to Surefire and Skybolt. He transformed and opened his trailer for them to load the two mechs into.

As they all headed back to base Chaser was grumbling to Cruiser. _**How**_ **dare** _ **he think that we were unable to transform. What, does he think we can't do anything for ourselves? What the slag are they doing on Earth anyway?**_

 _ **If I had a take a guess, I'd say it's because Skybolt stopped sending reports on our progress.**_ Cruiser answered ignoring the helicopter's complaint about Ironhide.

 _ **So Skybolt didn't send a couple of fragging report, big deal. Moongaze was at base, they could have contacted her.**_

Cruiser was about to reply when he realised Chaser was right, they _could_ have contacted Moongaze and she would have told them…what? That her team was missing? No, Moongaze wouldn't do that. Which begged the question why _was_ the leader of the Autobots and his team on Earth?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Moongaze sat in the base's rec room having some much-needed energon, it had taken her almost two hours to settle and convince Crystal the base hadn't been taken by enemy forces pretending to be Autobots. Though she could have smacked Sideswipe over the head when she heard what he had jokingly said to his brother. Speaking of the yellow Lamborghini she should kick his aft also for upsetting the poor human and yet…to her it seem her friend had formed some kind of…friendship with mech. She had spoken kindly of him even when he'd upset her. The Ford sighed, isn't that what Ratchet said she was like with Surefire? She took a drink from her cube and casually looked over to see had entered the rec room, she nearly choked on her energon when she saw who it was.

"Cruiser! Chaser!" she called out happily running over to the two mechs and hugging each of them.

"Whoa, hey." Chaser said surprised by the femme's actions and trying not to fall from the sudden hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Gaze." Cruiser said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how idea I've missed you guys." She smiled.

"We've missed you too, Gaze." The yellow and black mech said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Though not as much as Surefire." Cruiser joked.

"Speaking of Surefire, where is he …and Skybolt?" the Ford asked curiously wondering why the two mechs weren't with them.

"Nice one, Cruiser." Chaser said slightly annoyed as he looked at the Land Rover who just shrugged.

"Guys?" Moongaze asked confused.

"Perhaps you better sit down before we tell you, Gaze." Chaser said.

As Sunstreaker watched from the other side of the room someone knocked on his helm and said "anyone in there?" he glared over at the mech "guess not." They chuckled taking a seat next to him. "You're not funny, Sideswipe." He said gruffly looking over at his brother who shrugged.

"So tell me, what exactly happened in the medbay before I got there." Sideswipe suddenly asked. Sunstreaker was confused. "Come on, Bro, that femme virtually hasn't left you alone since you met in the medbay."

Sunstreaker remembered all too well what happened in the medbay and it wasn't what his brother was thinking. "Nothing." He growled out.

"That means it's something." The red twin said with a smile.

"Nothing means it's nothing." There was no way he was going to tell Sideswipe that a femme managed to pull a weapon on him before he even knew what happened, he'd never live it down plus it would be all round the base in a few days. Suddenly they heard a chair hit the floor loudly and saw Moongaze run out at top speed.

"Wonder what that was all about." Sideswipe said idly.

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on Surefire's injury when Moongaze ran in fear and panic clearly displayed for all to see. Ratchet had to withhold a groan, he did not need this right now. "Wheeljack to get her out of here. I don't care how you do it, just get her out of here." He said quietly to the engineer.

Wheeljack gave a nod and headed over to the distraught femme. "Come on Miss, let's get out of here so Ratchet can work." He said while pushing her towards the door. Ratchet winced slightly that was _not_ the best way to put it.

Moongaze fought against mech. "I just want to see him." She said quietly. She fought back even harder when more force was put into making her leave. "I just want to see him!" she snapped loudly and glared at the mech.

Ratchet sighed, shook his head and looked over at both of them. "Moongaze, I assure you Surefire is going to be okay. Now will you please leave the medbay." He went back to fixing the mech only to find the femme now standing on the other side of the medical berth. He tried hard to rein in his anger, he didn't want to shout at her but she wasn't giving him any other choice.

"Surefire." Moongaze said sadly, she looked up at Ratchet. "Let me help, Ratchet."

 _Help? Primus no, that's the last thing I need you to do._ Ratchet thought. "That would be unwise, Moongaze. Your feelings for him could…" he stopped when he saw her hands touch his, almost holding them, he gradually looked up and cursed himself as he looked into those pleading blue optics.

"Please." She said in a pleading whisper.

Ratchet sighed once again and looked away from her. "You can help with Skybolt." He said.

She smiled at him, "thank you." As she rubbed a thumb against the back of his hand making him look back at her in surprise.

Wheeljack walked back over as Moongaze walked over to her fallen leader a chuckling smile behind his faceplate. "Care to explain that little…show, Ratch." He asked in good humour.

Ratchet levelled him with an annoyed look, "we've a mech to save."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Skybolt headed towards the command centre, now that his wing was repaired he had to tell Prime what had been happening since his last report. He sighed as he remembered Surefire was still in the medbay and it had taken Chaser, Cruiser, Tazer and himself to get Moongaze out. They all knew that she loved the Ferrari and as much as he tried to deny it, it was clear that Surefire felt something for her also. The airliner walked into the command centre expecting to see Prime only to find Ironhide instead. The red mech looked over as soon as the doors opened, seeing the HIT team leader he gave a small nod before returning to look at the monitors.

"Where's Prime?" Skybolt asked.

"In the command office." Ironhide replied not looking over.

"We have a command office?" the white and black mech asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. He'd been on this base a long time and in all that time he never knew he, or any of the command staff, had an office.

"If you didn't before you do now." The weapons specialist said matter-of-factly still not looking over at the mech.

Skybolt stood there for a few moments wondering if he should ask the question in his head or just walk out and find out himself. "So…" he began feeling utterly stupid at what he was about to ask considering it was _his_ base, "where is it?"

Ironhide stopped looking at the monitors and finally looked at the mech a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Crystal sat on her bed in the room Moongaze had made for her when she first arrived at the Autobot base, she thought about what the deep sky blue femme had told her. They were all Autobots during her rush to explain things she meant to say that the team of Autobots she met were the only ones on the planet not the only ones in existence. She sighed the only Autobot from 'that side' she decided to make friends with didn't seem to care, if that was the case with all of them she might as well go home. She remembered the first two Autobots 'strangers' she met both white and black they didn't seem to mind her. "I should apologise to them." She suddenly said out loud remembering how she had accused them of capturing Moongaze, Surefire and Tazer. Deciding there was no time like the present Crystal got off her bed and went to look for the either of the white and black Autobots she had met, though she was slightly embarrassed that she didn't know either of their names even though they had told her them she hadn't taken any notice. She walked through each corridor picking random rooms to look in and surprising other mechs who were going about their business. Finally she walked into the medbay thinking Moongaze would be there and that she would be able to help to help her, she almost cried when she saw Surefire on a mediberth. She looked round the room and saw a white and red Autobot at the other end of the room rearranging things, "what's wrong with him?" she asked concerned as she walked over to where the fallen mech lay.

Ratchet turned round surprised by the voice, how is it he didn't hear the door open? He saw the human female walk over to Surefire concern and worry clearly etched on her face, he would have rolled his optics if he could. _Not another one._ He thought in slight annoyance. _Gaze is bad enough don't tell me I have to deal with the human as well._

"He's fine." He said walking over to her "he's just going to be offline for a few days to help his systems recover."

"Recover from what? Wait, don't tell me I don't think I want to know."

Ratchet shrugged, "as you wish. Is there anything else I can help you with Crystal?"

The golden brown haired woman looked at him suspiciously, "how did you know my name?"

"Moongaze told me." The medic said plainly.

Crystal smiled and chuckled, "of course she did. Sorry, I'm still getting used to a base full of Autobots."

"Was there something you wanted?" Ratchet asked trying to get her out of the medbay.

"I was hoping Moongaze was here, I'd like her help." She replied.

Ratchet thought for a moment, if he told the female that the Ford was upset because of what happened to Surefire he'd probably never get her out of here and get bombarded with questions as to what happened. "I haven't seen her." He lied, "perhaps I can help." He saw her turn a slight shade of red. "Is everything okay?"

"Um…it…it's a little embarrassing." Crystal replied looking nervously down at the ground.

The ambulance went down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a medic, so whatever you tell me I assure you it'll stay between us."

"W-Well…I uh…I'm looking for a couple of Autobots that arrived with you. I don't know their names as I wasn't paying attention when they told me them." Ratchet almost told her that she was looking for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when he heard the description she gave. "I know they're white and black, one had a…um…blue visor across his…um…eyes and the other had uh…wings. She felt her face heat up even more as she described who she was looking for and hoped he didn't laugh at her.

Ratchet inwardly chuckled at how she had described the two highest-ranking mechs in the Autobot army. "Their names are Prowl and Jazz." He managed to say with a straight face. "You'll probably find Prowl in the command centre, over working himself as fragging usual." He told her a slight bitter tone in his voice towards the end as he stood up.

Crystal looked up at him and smiled, "thank you…uh…um…" realising that she didn't know his name.

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet? Hm, I pictured you differently from what Moongaze told me of you." She shrugged, "ah well, thanks Ratchet." And walked out leaving one stunned medic.

' _Gaze told her of me?_ He wondered _wait, she pictured me 'differently' what the frag did Moongaze say?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"That idea of putting a tracker on that Autobot was a good idea, 'Strike." Beat said as he, Shadowstrike and Stampede followed the Autobot's signal.

"And with those idiots off to stop those stupid seekers we'll have no trouble acquiring that which Megatron wants." Shadowstrike said with a chuckle.

"Almost seems a shame we won't get to see any action." Stampede said almost disappointed.

They followed the signal ten more minutes before coming to a stop in front of a cliff face in the desert, the three transformed and looked around puzzled.

"You sure you're using that thing right, Shadowstrike?" Beat asked "because there certainly isn't any sign of an Autobot base round here."

The BMW gave a small growl at the iPod's comment and held the tracking device up towards the rock wall, sure enough the signal was coming from _beneath_ the cliff. Seeing this Stampede said, "it's no fragging wonder we could never find the thing."

"Must be a holographic forcefield of some kind to protect the entrance." Shadowstrike said as he turned the tracking device off and subspaced it. A cruel smirk crossed his face as an idea came to mind, carefully positioning himself behind the iPod so the mech didn't realise he said, "go see if it is, Beat." As he shoved the black and silver mech into the so-called wall.

Stampede chuckled as the mech tried to keep his balance and disappeared behind the 'wall', they heard a crash and knew he had fallen over. "Seems you were right." The Nissan said to black mech before going through the 'wall' himself. He found Beat on the floor glaring daggers at the entrance. "You honestly can't tell me you weren't at least expecting him to retaliate after he growled at your comment." The electric blue mech said slightly humorous.

"Hm." Beat replied and stood up dusting himself down.

"I think it's time we repaid the Autobot's little visit they gave us, don't you think?" Shadowstrike said after walking in and taking a look around. The entrance looked like your average normal cave entrance but the further down you looked the more 'metallic' it became. The three mechs continued onwards through the entrance and down into the underground base.

* * *

Tazer sat in the rec room with Cruiser, Wheeljack and Bumblebee. Skybolt and Jazz were in the command centre, Ratchet was in the medbay along with Surefire and he wasn't quite sure where Crystal was but he knew she was safely somewhere in the base. When he arrived back with Bumblebee he was relieved to hear that both Moongaze and Crystal had made it back. He was pleased when Prime told him to stay behind while the others went to battle as he wasn't up to facing the Decepticons at the moment, especially after what he went through. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the base, Bumblebee immediately looked over at Wheeljack.

"It wasn't me." The mech said defensively.

Confused by this Tazer and Cruiser looked at each other then back at the mechs. Cruiser was about to ask something when alarm rang throughout the base. It was an alarm they hoped they'd never hear.

"They've infiltrated the base." Cruiser said seriously.

* * *

As Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Moongaze, Chaser, Mirage, Smokescreen and Prowl returned to base Chaser laughed about the Seekers reaction to how many Autobots turned up.

"Did you see their faces?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, and did you also see the look Thundercracker and Skywarp gave Starscream as he told them attack?" Sideswipe said also laughing.

"Bet you they weren't expecting us to see so many of us." Smokescreen chuckled.

"Well there are usually only six of us." Chaser reminded still chuckling.

"It appears they were a diversion, look." Prowl said indicating toward a plume of smoke that seemed to be coming from their base.

"How in Primus' name did they find the base?" Moongaze asked as she and everyone raced towards the smoke which they were now certain _was_ coming from their base.

* * *

Unware that 'reinforcements' were on their way the three Decepticons causally made their way through the Autobot base shooting and destroying things as they went. Shadowstrike had told them to split up so as to cause more damage and to find what they were looking for.

"I don't know how you found the base but you're not leaving it!" Skybolt said as he and Jazz exchanged fire with Shadowstrike.

The BMW chuckled cruelly, "you want to know how I found your precious base? All you need to do is ask your 'rescued' friend. Lead us right here he did." He laughed as he saw the shocked and horrified look on the airliner's face.

"Tazer?" Skybolt whispered.

"If ya think we're gonna buy that lame story ya wrong." Jazz responded ignoring everything the facts told him at that moment in time.

Shadowstrike shrugged, "once we have the human it will not matter." He was about to shoot Skybolt in the chest when he heard an incoming communication. _**Jazz, this is Prime, is everything okay? We approaching the base, will be about five min…**_ he shot the communication terminal before either Autobot could respond. _Five minutes, slag it! Beat and Stampede better get their afts in gear and find that slagging human!_ He thought before running out the command centre in search of the human himself. _**Shadowstrike to Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.**_

 _ **Slag off, Shadowstrike!**_ Skywarp responded.

 _ **More Autobots are en route, I need you to distract them while we find that human.**_ The BMW ordered running down a corridor.

 _ **I thought you didn't**_ _need_ _ **us on your little 'hunt the human' trip.**_ Starscream said sarcastically.

 _ **Why don't**_ _you_ _ **'distract' them, being how many there are I'm**_ _sure_ _ **you'd make great target practice for them.**_ Thundercracker said.

Shadowstrike growled baring his teeth in a slight snarl, _**you will do as you're ordered or Megatron will hear about this!**_ He virtually shouted down the communication before closing it. _**BEAT! STAMPEDE!**_

 _ **Ow! Lower the volume, 'Strike.**_ Beat complained.

 _ **NO I WILL NOT LOWER THE FRAGGING VOLUME! WE HAVE LESS THAN FIVE SLAGGING MINUTES TO FIND THAT SLAGGING FEMME AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET OUR AFTS HANDED TO US BY THE REST OF THE RETURNING AUTOBOTS. SO MOVE!**_ Shadowstrike shouted. He knew they were both thinking the same thing: slagging seekers.

Crystal ran down the corridors of the base trying to find someone and find out what was going on, what she didn't count on was running into a Decepticon in the next corridor.

The Nissan smirked as he saw the very 'thing' he wanted. "You may have escaped us once but you won't this time." Making a dash for her.

The golden brown female gave a small scream that almost sounded like a squeal before running as fast as she could in the other direction. She was hoping that since she knew the base better than the Decepticon that she'd have the advantage but again she did not count on how fast he could run against her 'puny little steps' and was picked up before she could enter a 'safety spot' as she called them.

"You've given us quite a bit of trouble, _Human._ " Stampede said shaking her slightly as he spoke.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Crystal cried out hoping against hope that _someone, anyone_ would hear her. Unfortunately for her it was _not_ who she was hoping for.

"Great job, Stampede! Contact Beat and let's get out of here." Shadowstrike said.

"NO! NO! HELP! HEEEEEEEEELP!" the woman screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Yell all you want Human, no one can help you now." The black mech said cruelly.

 _ **Thundercracker to Shadowstrike, did I happen to mention the Autobots have entered their base?**_ Came the blue seeker's almost humorous voice.

The BMW growled _**when?**_

 _ **Oh about…three minutes ago. Thundercracker out.**_

"What's wrong, 'Strike?" Stampede asked seeing the mech's hands curl into fists.

"The rest of the Autobots are back we need to move, and shut her up!" hearing the female still screaming for help.

The electric blue mech looked down at the human in his hand and smacked her across the face knocking her out. "Done." Shadowstrike chuckled as they headed for the exit.

Beat, who was running down a corridor and blasting anything that moved as he headed towards the exit, suddenly stopped as he heard voices coming from a nearby room he chuckled darkly and ran in. it was a medbay, there was a medic he'd never seen before, the white Ferrari Thundercracker had knocked out and…a cruelly evil smirk appeared in his face as he saw the last mech, it was the one who had lead them there in the first place.

"G-Get out of here, D-Decepticreep!" though Tazer had his weapon trained on the iPod he was shaking badly.

Beat laughed, "You expect me to believe you can shoot me when you can't even hold your weapon straight."

"He might not be able to shoot you but I certainly can!" Ratchet said "now get out of my medbay!"

The cruel smirk returned to the black and silver mech's face. "Why of course, I just wanted to thank the one who lead us here." He looked back at Tazer "if it wasn't for you we would have never have found this place, so here's a little thank you." He fired at Surefire.

"NO!" Ratchet shouted getting in the way of the shot and colliding with end of the medi-berth knocking him out.

"NOOOOOOO!" came a scream from behind them.

Both Decepticon and Autobot looked over at the door only to see a deep sky blue blur rush towards the white and red medic. It was only then that they saw Moongaze.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!"

Beat walked out laughing as he went.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Prime, I'm sorry. Tazer was my responsibility and he let us down." Skybolt said sadly.

"There are always two sides to every story, Skybolt. Let us not judge Tazer until we have heard his side of it." Optimus replied. He saw the airliner give a small nod. "Wheeljack informs me that Ratchet will be okay, though he can't say the same for Moongaze."

"Moongaze?" Skybolt asked surprised "I wasn't aware she was injured."

"Maybe not physically, she saw Ratchet get shot and has not been the same since."

"Surefire's going to be upset when he comes round." The white and black mech said causally.

Optimus chuckled, "Ratchet and Moongaze knew each other before she was assigned to your team."

"And yet she never mentioned him." Skybolt said curiously.

"How could you do this to us, Tazer?" Chaser asked the stereo as he paced the brig "I thought you were one of us, I thought you were our friend!"

"I _am_ one of you guys!" Tazer insisted, "I don't know how those cons managed to find the base or why…"

Chaser slammed the wall of Tazer's cell with the front of his fist making the mech jump back. "You lead them here." He said in a low angry voice.

"No." Tazer protested in a small voice "I would _never_ do that. I would never betray my friends or the Autobots." The helicopter was about to say something when the door opened, he looked over and growled as he saw the Land Rover walk in and stormed out.

"I certainly hope he wasn't causing any trouble." Cruiser said as he walked over to the silver and teal mech noting the fist shaped dent in the wall.

Tazer sighed, "Just doing what everyone else is doing. Blaming me when it wasn't my fault." He said softly as he sat at the back of his cell.

"None of us want to believe it, Tazer, especially Chaser, but Skybolt heard it straight from Shadowstrike."

"Yeah…and Beat said the same thing. Only thing is, I _didn't_ lead them here." There was silence for a moment before Tazer asked "why is Chaser so upset about it?"

"He believes it to be his fault." Cruiser stated.

"Huh?"

"Ever since you fell out of his alt mode and were captured he's blamed himself for it. Even though we've all told him otherwise." The dark red mech explained.

The stereo sadly shook his head as he looked away from the front of the cell. "You don't believe me either, do you?"

"At the moment I don't know what to believe." Cruiser replied "but I do know this, thanks to those cons 'Gaze is never going to be the same."

"Yeah, poor femme." Tazer said as he remembered how the Ford reacted to Ratchet getting shot.

* * *

As Surefire online he heard crying, as his optics gradually came into focus he looked over and saw the deep sky blue femme head on arms on a medi-berth crying her optics out. "Gaze." He whispered out "Gaze" he said a little louder, finally the crying femme turned to him. It was only then that he realised she was holding someone else's hand and his spark froze.

"S-S-Surefire, you're awake. Thank Primus." Giving a small smile as she wiped her tears away.

The white Ferrari sat up, though he wished he hadn't done it so fast his joints ached from being in the same position for so long. He could now clearly see the other mech that Moongaze was sitting next to, they were white and red.

Seeing Surefire staring at the berth behind her Moongaze looked over seeing Ratchet then looked at Surefire and saw him now staring at her hand, curious she looked at it and saw she was hold the medic's hand. She let go instantly, "I…uh…" she began looking at the floor.

"Did we get some new arrivals while I was out?" he asked trying to cut through the tension that suddenly appeared between them.

"You…could say that." She replied "I-um I'm sure Skybolt can fill you in on it all."

"I see." He said sadly "you…uh…" he trailed off looking elsewhere in the medbay not knowing what else to say.

There was silence for a while, "Surefire, d-do you see me m-more than-than a fr-friend?" Moongaze asked.

The Ferrari looked at the Ford in surprise but she was still looking at the floor. "Why do you ask?"

The femme looked at Ratchet's hand she'd been holding then over at Surefire. "You seemed sad when you saw me holding Ratchet's hand."

"May I ask who he is?" he asked countering her with a question.

"He's a medic I knew before joining you guys."

"He's more than that, Moongaze." Surefire said sourly.

"He was…at least he was going to be. I…left before we could become anything." She looked at the medic sadly. "I actually never thought I would see him again. You… _do_ feel something for me, don't you?"

The white mech sighed as he looked away from her, "yes. I didn't actually realise it until we got…separated." He looked back over at her "and you?"

"Ratchet believes I do, he says he can hear it in my voice when I talk about you and see it in my face when I think about you."

Surefire got off his berth and walked over to her gently turning her head to look at him. "And what do you believe?" he asked, she looked away from him remaining silent. The Ferrari sighed and kissed her head before heading out.

The Ford sighed shaking her head sadly. "What am I going to do Ratchet?" she asked quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"My Lord Megatron, I have that which you desire." Shadowstrike said as he showed the unconscious human.

"It better not be dead." Megatron warned.

"No my Lord, just unconscious."

"You seem to do better than that pathetic excuse for a second-in-command I have." Megatron said.

"To be honest, that's not really hard to do." Shadowstrike said humorously.

A smirk appeared on the Decepticon leader's face, "no, it's not." His face returned serious "with this last human we will finally…"

Unknown to Shadowstrike and Megatron, Starscream had been listening to every word that had been said and was fuming about how they were speaking about him. _Pathetic am I? I'll show that good for nothing Megatron_ and _Shadowstrike, I'll get the information needed myself._ Then _we'll see how 'pathetic' he thinks I am!_ He thought as he stormed off already formulating a plan in his mind.

* * *

Moongaze awoke to someone shaking her gently and calling her name. At first she thought it might have been Ratchet but as she slowly raised her head she saw he was still in his unconscious state. She looked over and saw Skybolt smiling softly at her. "Skybolt? Hm, did I fall into recharge?" she asked still slightly sleepy as she began to sit up.

"It would appear so." He answered. "Moongaze, Tazer would like to see you. The arm Ratchet saw to is giving him trouble again."

Upon hearing the medic's name Moongaze looked sadly over at the mech before returning her gaze to her leader. "Perhaps Wheeljack should look at it, I'm in no condition to…" she stopped as the airliner placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He trusts you, we all do, and that's what he needs right now. Someone he trusts." Skybolt explained.

"With all that's happened lately, Skybolt, I wouldn't trust myself to do anything…medical. I'm sorry."

"Would you feel better if someone stayed here with him?" he asked referring to Ratchet. The Ford looked down at the ambulance again and found herself giving a nod. "I'll asked Surefire to…"

"Not Surefire!" Moongaze suddenly interrupted looking up at him "please Skybolt," she pleaded taking his hand in both of hers " _anyone_ but Surefire."

Skybolt was most surprised at her request, she was virtually begging him not to have the white Ferrari watch the medic. A mech that she was closest to on the entire team, trusted more than anyone else. "W-who would you l-like?" he finally stuttered out.

Moongaze looked down at the floor thinking, who could she trust? Chaser was to 'wild', Cruiser wasn't serious enough, always joking around, and Skybolt would more than likely want to see Tazer with her. She didn't know any of the other mechs very well so it really only left one choice but it was so…outrageous. Surely _he_ wouldn't do it, he'd be _far_ too busy wouldn't he? "Prime?" she asked in a small voice.

Skybolt looked at her a second in complete shock, finally he said "you want _Prime_ to watch over Ratchet while you tend to Tazer?" he received a nod in reply "Moongaze, do you know how hard that is?"

"Yes." She replied her voice still sounding small and meek.

The airliner sighed, "are you sure there's no-one else? Cruiser, Chaser, any of the other Autobots? Jazz maybe." He asked trying to find someone _anyone_ apart from the Autobot leader. He got a shake of her head and groaned inwardly. _The things I do for my team._ He thought. "I'm going to need my hand back." He partly joked and walked out as soon as she released it.

Moongaze looked at the medbay doors confused, surely he wasn't actually going to _ask_ Prime, was he? She looked back at Ratchet and sighed. She remembered back when she had started her medical training, Ratchet was to be her mentor. Her lecturer had said that she was the best in her class and so should be taught by the best medic around. As the months went on though both found themselves falling for one another, she knew the consequences of mentor/student relationships. Her friend, Stormfire, had told her all about what happened when she had fallen for her mentor and the femme had left out no gory detail. Moongaze had painfully decided to give up on medicine and save Ratchet's career though she still had enough knowledge to become a first aider. The one thing she truly regretted though was not saying goodbye, she just up and left.

As Skybolt walked back into the medbay he found the deep sky blue femme looking sadly at the medic, there was almost tears in her optics. It had been an embarrassing couple of minutes for him to fulfil Moongaze's request but if it made her happy then t was worth the embarrassment.  
"Moongaze." He called out.

"Skyb-Prime!" she said in shocked surprise as she saw the semi behind her leader.

"I understand that you would like someone to watch over Ratchet while you attend to your teammate." He said.

"I…uh…" the femme stammered.

"Would you like to see Tazer now?" Skybolt asked.

Moongaze's optics darted from one mech to the other too shocked to do anything. Seeing this Optimus walked over to her and gently helped her up from her seat.  
"Go see to your teammate, I will watch over Ratchet."

Gradually the femme gave a nod and walked towards Skybolt, just as they reached the door she turned back to him and said, "thank you." He gave a nod and she walked out.

Optimus looked down at the white and red mech, "Ratchet my friend, if you wish to stay with her…"

"I think we both know that's not possible." Ratchet suddenly said powering up his optics. Optimus chuckled he had a feeling that the medic had already regained consciousness. "You need a medic, Prime."

"And you need to stop denying your feelings."

"You've been talking to Ironhide." The medic said grumpily as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

The semi placed a hand on the ambulance's shoulder, "I do not need to talk to Ironhide to see what had and what is happening between the two of you."

"I had my chance and never acted on it, now it's too late. She's found someone else." He stated trying hard not to sound spark-broken.

"If you believe that you're in for a surprise, my friend." Optimus said an amused smile behind his faceplate as Ratchet gave him a curious look.

Suddenly the medbay doors opened as Moongaze, Skybolt and Tazer all ran in, none of them noticed that Ratchet had regained consciousness and was sitting up. "Sit here." Moongaze ordered the stereo as she got out some equipment "give me your arm." The mech did as he was told and she began hooking it up to the machine.

Ratchet watched the first aider as she 'fussed' around the mech and ordered Skybolt to get her an instrument telling him exactly where it was. After retrieving the instrument the white and black mech noticed him, he stared at him for a moment before a smile came across his face. "Skybolt I need that instrument!" Ratchet couldn't help but smile as the HIT leader hurried back over to her. "She maybe a first aider but she has all the makings of a first class medic. It was why she was assigned to me." He said quietly to Optimus, who gave a nod as they both continued to watch.

After a few minutes of 'digging around' in Tazer's arm Moongaze pulled out a device with a blinking red light. "I believe this is what lead the Decepticons here." She said as she handed the device to Skybolt.

"A tracking device." The airliner said as if it was now plainly obvious.

"Tazer, do you remember having any longer than usual recharges?" Moongaze asked.

"I tried not to recharge at all while I was there to be honest." Tazer replied "but I do remember onlining from a recharge that I don't remember going into."

"That must have been when they installed the tracker." Skybolt said "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"That's okay, Skybolt. I would have done the same in your position." Tazer reassured him "I'm just glad we found out how they managed to find us." He looked over at the Ford "thanks Gaze for…Gaze? Moongaze?" seeing the femme wasn't paying attention he turned to see what she was staring at and saw Ratchet sitting up a berth away.

"Prime, we have a problem." Jazz said as he walked in. "Hey Ratch, nice ta see ya online." He greeted the medic "we've searched the entire base and can't find Crystal anywhere."

"Have you tried Sunstreaker?" Moongaze asked coming out of her daze and looking over at the saboteur.

Jazz shook his head, "he hasn't seen her."

The Ford ran out of the medbay before anyone could say anything. There where places Crystal would hide if she was scared and frightened, places only she knew about.

"It would seem that the Decepticons attack was successful." Optimus said.

"Then let's go get her back." Tazer said somewhat forceful.

Skybolt looked at him in surprise. "You're starting to sound like Chaser." he said "stop it, I've had more than enough shocks today."

The silver and teal mech looked at his leader confused, "all I'm saying is that the sooner we get her back the better. Primus knows what they've got in store for the poor femme."

"Ya sound like ya know her well." Jazz said.

"Tazer was the one I sent to keep an optic on her with Surefire as backup if needed." Skybolt explained.

"Do you know why the Decepticons were after her?" Optimus asked.

Skybolt shook his head, "no, the only thing we know is that all the humans that went missing were involved in a secret goverment project."

"She was the last one, we were too late to get to any of the others." Tazer told them.

"Do ya know what this 'secret project' was?" Jazz asked.

"That was Moongaze's assignment but she wasn't…how should I say…skilled enough to acquire the information." The airliner informed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

As Crystal gradually came round she held her head, "oooooh." She moaned _feels like I got run over by a semi, what happened anyway?_ As she looked round she saw that she wasn't in the Autobot base, she knew every inch of it and this _definitely_ wasn't a part of it. _Where am I?_ She wondered. All her memories came flooding back and she gasped, she'd been captured by Decepticons.

"It's about time you onlined." A voice said "I don't have time before that idiot Shadowstrike comes."

"Shadow…" she began trying to place the name, she knew she'd heard it before somewhere. _That's it!_ She thought as she recalled that he had been the Decepticon that was stalking her.

"Now you're going to tell me everything you know about the project you were involved in."

"I don't know who you are, other than a Decepticon, but I have no knowledge of working on any project." She hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

"Do not play games with me, _Human_." He said narrowing his ruby optics "you know _exactly_ the project I'm talking about, the one where all your so-called friends suddenly disappeared."

Crystal tried hard not to look shocked and surprised but by the look on his face she assumed she'd failed. _How does he know about that?_ No-one _is supposed to know about that._

"Starscream." A voice called from the door "Strike and his minions are coming."

The red seeker growled, "Last chance, Fleshing, or you can join the rest of your 'missing' friends." He warned.

"N-no." she said shaking her head in refusal "it's not ready yet." She placed her hands over her mouth as if trying to take back what she let slip.

Starscream smirked, "that's all I needed to know." He grabbed her and headed towards the door only to have the black seeker rush in, "they're in the corridor!" "Well don't just stand there like an idiot, get us out of here!" They teleported just before the door opened.

"Let's see how our 'guest' is doing, shall we?" Shadowstrike said to no-one in particular a hint of evil in his voice only to yell in anger a few moments later making Beat and Stampede run over to him.

"What's wrong, Strike?" Beat asked.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the BMW shouted

Both Decepticons looked to see an empty cell. "I put her in there, I swear to you I did!" Stampede said taking a step back.

The black mech grabbed him by the throat and pulled him over. "You're lying." He snarled.

"No. I swear to primus I put her in there!" the electric blue mech choked out as he held the black mech's wrists in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Then where is she!" Shadowstrike asked angrily as he squeezed his hand around the mech's neck.

"I don't know!"

"It's probably those fragging Autobots, they tricked us into thinking we had the human when we really didn't." Beat said as he tried to come up with an explanation.

Shadowstrike thought for a moment before letting Stampede go, the mech coughed and spluttered as he walked back a few paces. "They'll regret messing with me." He said dangerously and walked out.

The electric blue mech looked at the iPod, "thanks Beat."

"I know you put her in there and I may also know who took her." He stated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Moongaze walked into the command centre hoping only Skybolt was there, luck was not with her as she not only saw Skybolt but Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and… _Ratchet_ she thought sadly as she looked him.

"Everything okay, Moongaze?" Skybolt asked slightly worried.

"Hm?" she replied as she looked over at the airliner "oh! Yes, I need to speak to you." Trying hard not to blush as she realised she had been staring at the medic, Skybolt gave a nod and they both headed out.

"What?" Ratchet asked as he saw how the others were looking at him.

Jazz smiled and shook his head while Prime and Ironhide both gave a small chuckle, only Prowl looked at him slightly confused and asked, "Is there something between the two of you, Ratchet?"

The medic gave a small growl, "no Prowl, there is not." Crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the tactician.

* * *

"What did you want to see me about?" the HIT leader asked.

"Actually I wanted to see our team, I was hoping you were alone so we could all gather."

"You didn't find her." He stated.

She shook her head, "they finally got her. I failed, just like I did on my other mission."

Skybolt lay a hand on her shoulder, "that wasn't your fault."

"Yeah whatever." she muttered and looked away.

"Let's go get the others." He said softly.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Tazer asked worriedly. They'd all gathered in the back of the rec room.

"Are you doubting me?" the Ford asked annoyed narrowing her optics slightly at the mech.

"Tazer didn't say that, Gaze, he just wants to be sure you didn't miss anything being how worried you were during your search." Surefire said calmly.

Moongaze sighed and looked down, "your right. Sorry Tazer."

"If they do have her all we have to do is go over there and kick their afts," Chaser stated "like we did last time."

"This is going to be more difficult than last time, Chaser." Skybolt told the helicopter.

"Meaning?" the yellow and black mech asked.

"They'll no doubt use her against us, since they know we'd never do anything to harm her safety." The airliner stated.

"He does have a point." Cruiser said as Chaser gave a nod.

"I failed you all. I'm sorry." The deep sky blue femme said sadly.

Surefire walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it wasn't your fault."

"Surefire's right." Chaser said "we were returning from kicking seeker aft," slightly amused by his own statement "there was no way of knowing where she would have been on the base.

The Ford sighed, "I guess."

Surefire placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. "It was not your fault," he said sternly "you understand me."

Moongaze looked into his optics, tears threatening to spill but she fought them back and nodded at him. "Good." He said and smiled at her. The two Cybertronians heard someone clear their vocaliser both looked over and were embarrassed that they had shared an 'intimate' moment in front of their teammates, Surefire's hands instantly returning to his sides.

"We're going to get Crystal back." Tazer began.

"That's what they'll be expecting." A voice said catching the group's attention.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen to other's conversations?" Chaser said annoyed.

"How long have you been there anyway?" Cruiser asked.

"Long enough ta know that ya plannin' ta try and rescue Crystal." Another voice said appearing beside the first mech.

"What do you mean they'll be expecting us to do that?" Skybolt asked.

"They know you will not leave her in their hands. The same was true of your teammate, am I correct?" the first mech partly explained.

"You expected us to leave Tazer in the hands of the Decepticons?!" Surefire almost fumed.

"No, but that's the point." The second mech said.

"Then what do you suggest we do, kindly ask them to give her back." Cruiser said sarcastically.

"Prowl, Jazz, there is no way we're going to leave Crystal with the Decepticons." Tazer said.

During the conversation no-one had seen Moongaze slip away and head for the exit.

* * *

Ratchet walked into the medbay to find a datapad propped up against something on the nearest medi-berth. He took a quick look around to see who could have left it but saw no-one. He went over, picked it up and began to read it:

' _Ratchet,  
I am sorry for all the trouble I have cause you, sorry that I did not say goodbye when I left all those years ago. I could not take the risk that you would talk me out of leaving and make me stay, I realise now that I was wrong. It is why I am leaving this for you now, I'm sorry I cannot do this face to face but I had to leave as soon as possible.  
It is quite likely that I will not return from this mission and I…I…just wanted to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago.  
I…I love you, not Surefire but __**you**_ **.  
** _Goodbye Chief Medical Officer Ratchet,  
Love,  
Moongaze.  
HIT Team First Aider'_

The ambulance didn't know what to do first, smack the femme over the head or jump for joy at her apparent confession. Though as he reread the letter something worried him, she believed that she would not be returning from her mission. He couldn't let that happen, she _was_ going to return and he knew the very mech that would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You will tell me far you got and where the experiment is being kept." Starscream said.

"I will tell you nothing!" Crystal replied.

"I could easily kill you, Fleshling." He threatened.

"Then you would learn nothing or have you forgotten that I'm the only one left that knows anything about it." The golden brown haired woman retorted. The seeker smacked her across the room and growled as he walked out. Crystal sat up and held her arm, which was now very painful. "Stupid idiotic Decepticon." She muttered.

"You did bring it on yourself." A voice said gaining the woman's attention.

Crystal looked over and saw what looked like a carbon copy of the Decepticon that just left only this one was mainly blue with black lower arms, hands and feet. "And you are?"

"Thundercracker." The mech replied, "The one who just left was Starscream and you have yet to meet Skywarp."

"Wonderful, more of you." She muttered sarcastically looking away from him.

Thundercracker looked at her and saw she was holding her arm. She was also quite good-looking for a human…what was he thinking! There was no place for those kind of thoughts, it was disgusting and yet…the more he looked at her the more he thought them. In fact, he couldn't _stop_ thinking them.

"What?" she snapped at the blue seeker, which seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Did you hurt your arm?" he asked.

"Hm. No shit Sherlock." Crystal retorted sarcastically as she looked away again. "OW!" she suddenly cried out in pain "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" she yelled at him as he looked at her arm.

"You need to see a medic, I barely touched you and you screamed in pain."

"Gee, ya think?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Stay here." The blue seeker told her as he headed out.

"It's not as if I can go anywhere." She called out to him. "Idiot." She muttered

Thundercracker walked down the corridor towards the exit. His strategy would work better than Starscream's he was sure of it, so why did it sadden him that it would virtually break her?  
"Hey TC." A voice called out making him stop and turn back. "Where are you going?"

"To get the human a medic, Warp. She got hurt when Starscream smacked her aside." He replied.

"So what, a little pain might get her to tell us what we want to know." Skywarp said slightly evil.

Thundercracker shook his head, "no. I have a feeling no matter how much pain we inflict on her she won't talk. The only way is to be…nice to her, it catches her off guard."

"N-Nice?!" the black seeker stumbled in surprise "you wouldn't happen to be…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the blue seeker snapped "and trust me, I know what I'm doing." He said before walking off.

 _I wonder_. Skywarp thought as he watched his trinemate disappear round the corner.  
 _ **Skywarp to Starscream, you were right to be cautious about Thundercracker. Seems this human**_ _has_ _ **got to him. He seems to think that by being…**_ the black seeker grimaced at the word he was about to say _**nice, we get the information we need.**_

 _ **I thought as much.**_ Starscream replied _**where is he now?**_

 _ **He's gone to get a medic, seem you hurt her**_ he snickered _ **want me to stop him?**_

 _ **No, let's see how she reacts to him. As much as I hate to admit it, Thundercracker may be right. All my attempts to threaten the information out of her have been useless.**_

An evil smirk grew on Skywarp's face. _**Let me try, I'm sure I can get**_ _something_ _ **out of her.**_

Starscream chuckled, _**be my guest Skywarp but remember we need her**_ _alive._

 _ **Fine.**_ The black seeker said disappointed. _**Skywarp out.  
**_

When Thundercracker walked back into the room Crystal was being held in, he saw she was in worse condition then when he left. She sat against the wall still holding her arm, one leg stretched out in front of her while the other was pulled up near her chest. Parts of her clothing were ripped and there were various cuts throughout her body. She seemed to be willing herself not to cry but some whimpers still escaped. He set the medic down next to her and stood a little way off to watch them as they gently lifted her face and saw a bruise that marred her beautiful complexion, he cursed whoever had done that. As he continued to watch he saw the medic lift up what was left of her top and saw another bruise, though this was huge by human standards. The medic glared at him before laying the woman down and continuing their examination then went about cleaning her cuts. He flinched every time she gave a small yelp of pain.  
"Everything's going to be okay. Nothing broken." The medic said soothingly. "You've pulled and twisted a few ligaments, that's all."

"Can't you pretend that I have something broken so I can get out of here?" Crystal half pleaded.

The medic gave a quick glance over at the blue seeker before remembering the threat he made, _"you make any attempt to rescue her by false diagnosis, tell anyone about her or where you were and I will hunt you down."  
_ "I'm sorry." They said as Crystal gave another small whimper. "Get some rest." They said kindly before getting up and heading in Thundercracker's direction. "She'll be fine, if she's allow to rest and heal. I do hope that I'm not called to her in this condition again."

 _So do I_ he thought and gave a nod to them. As they returned to her for one final check-up and put their equipment away Thundercracker contacted Skywarp. _**Warp I'm going to stay with the human.**_

 _ **Uh huh, and I guess you want me to return that slagging medic.**_ Skywarp replied slightly annoyed.

 _ **They've served their purpose, so you do whatever you want with them.**_ He told the black seeker.

 _ **Excellent.**_ There was a gleefully evil tone in Skywarp's voice.

 _ **Don't say I never give you anything.**_ Thundercracker joked _**and don't come in grinning like a mad mech or you'll lose your fun…again.**_ He reminded his trinemate.

 _ **Gotcha**_.

Just as the medic finished packing to go Skywarp walked in grinning, Thundercracker glared at him and the grin instantly disappeared. Luckily for Skywarp the medic hadn't seen it as they were double-checking their bags.  
"Skywarp is taking you back." The blue seeker told the medic as they turned to him.

Seeing the worried look on the medic's face the black seeker said, "I wouldn't worry, you'll be back before you know it. I'm much faster than TC." He said with a teasing chuckle earning a small growl from the mech himself. The medic shrugged and after one last quick check of Crystal, Skywarp picked up the medic and headed out though not before giving his friend a manically gleeful look.

Thundercracker just smiled and shook his head, that human had no idea what they were in for. Speaking of humans, he walked over to Crystal and sat down by her. "I've just realised that I don't even know your name." he said thinking out loud.

"Crystal." She told him with her eyes still closed.

"Such a lovely name for a pretty human." He said not realising he'd spoken out loud. He saw her ripped top and curiously ran a finger over the exposed flesh lightly.

Crystal gasped her eyes snapping open and instantly looking down. Upon seeing the black finger over her expose stomach she looked up at the blue seeker a moment before blushing and looking away. "I'm not pretty." She said quietly.

It was at that moment that Thundercracker knew he was doomed, whether they got the information or not he knew he'd never be able to let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I'm fine, my injuries…" Surefire began as he walked into the medbay only to stop talking as Ratchet put his hand up.

"I didn't call you here about your injury but since you brought it up I'll take a look." The medic said gesturing to the medi-berth. The Ferrari grumbled and took a seat on the side of the berth "you need to lie on your front."

After a few more grumbles the white mech complied, he lay there for a few moments before curiosity got the better of him. "So why did you call me here then?"

"How long have you known Moongaze?" Ratchet asked suddenly.

"Gaze?" Surefire asked surprised. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question." The medic snapped.

"Since we came to Earth." He thought for a moment "actually that isn't quite true, she kept mainly to herself for the first few years only talking to Skybolt. Though Cruiser and I managed to get her to open up around the rest of us."

"And how long have you loved her?"

Surefire turned on his side and looked at the medic, "I don't think that's any of your business." He replied.

"I will tell you why later. Now answer me, how long have you loved her?" the Ferrari narrowed his optics for a moment before getting up and heading out. "If you want her to be slagging safe and back here you'll slagging answer me!"

The white mech turned back to the ambulance, "what the frag are you on about? Gaze is…"

"Gone." Ratchet interrupted.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where?"

The ambulance gave a frustrated sigh before retrieving a datapad. "Read it." He said holding it out to the mech. Warily Surefire walked over, took the datapad and began to read it. As Ratchet watched he saw sadness spread across the mech's face.

"Why did she leave?" the white mech suddenly asked.

Ratchet turned to the medi-berth next to him looking down at it, "I don't know, I had tried to find her only to find out that she left the medical program completely and they didn't know where she went afterwards." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." Surefire almost whispered.

"Yeah, so was I. Sorry I didn't tell her how much she meant to me." He looked back at the Ferrari "but you still have that chance, now go and make sure she comes back safely." A stern undertone to his voice.

Surefire gave a nod. "I will." He went to run out only to realise he still had the medic's datapad in his hand. "Here, you should keep this." Handing it back and running out.

* * *

"Oh Shadowstrike." Beat almost sang as he walked into the control room only to have the BMW glare at him. The black mech had been in a foul mood ever since the 'disappearance' of the human female a few days ago and with the seekers still around it meant that the iPod couldn't prove they were the ones who took her. "Stampede has bought back something you'll like. He found them a mile from here."

"I don't care what he found unless it was that slagging human!" Shadowstrike snapped.

"Oh believe me, you'll _like_ this."

The BMW raised an optic ridge, "if you were trying to get me curious, Beat, it worked. Now let's see this 'interesting' thing Stampede brought back." Getting up and walking to the door.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Beat grinned "and trust me when I say you'll get a lot of _fun_ out of it." Peaking the black's mech curiosity even more.

"Where is Stampede anyway?" Shadowstrike asked wondering why the Nissan hadn't told him of the capture himself.

"He's keeping an optic on them, wanted to make sure they didn't disappear like the last one." The iPod answered then cringed slightly when he heard the mech growl.

They walked into the holding cells just in time to hear, "don't touch me!" "I'll do what I want, _Autobot!_ "

"Stampede." Shadowstrike called out wondering where the electric blue mech had go to.

The Nissan's head popped out of the cell furthest from the door, "Shadowstrike." He said half surprised "I have something I think you'll like."

"So Beat tells me." The BMW said, "Though I don't see how one Autobot is going to change anything."

"Perhaps you should take a _look_ at them, then decide." Beat suggested with Stampede eagerly nodding his head.

Shadowstrike sighed, "If I must." He headed over to the cell and looked inside. A smirk suddenly came to his face. "Well well well, what do we have here?" he half chuckled.

"Told you, you would like it." The black and silver mech said.

"Indeed you were right. Both of you, I do indeed _like_ it."

"Don't get any clever ideas, Decepticon. You won't get anything out of me."

The BMW walked over to them, "oh I think I can get quite a few things out of you, Femme." He almost purred as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. She smacked his hand away and he gave a small growl slapping her the force of the hit sending her to the floor. "Do not test me, Autobot." He snarled.

"We can also find out what happened to that human too." Stampede reminded.

"Oh we can do so much _more_ than that, Stampede." Shadowstrike said evilly as he stared down at the fallen femme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It had been four days since Crystal had been captured by the Decepticons and she was beginning to think that they weren't as bad as she had been told. Especially Thundercracker, he was kind to her and made sure she had all the supplies she needed. She was a little wary of the others but Thundercracker reminded her of Moongaze with the exception of letting her roam their base. The female suddenly sighed she wondered how her friend was coping with her capture, was she blaming herself? "Everything okay?" a voice asked bringing the golden brown haired woman out of her thoughts. Crystal looked over, saw the blue seeker and smiled. "Fine thank you, Thundercracker." Though her smile turned into an annoyed frown when she saw who was behind him. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"You know what I want, Human." Starscream said annoyed "now tell me the location of the experiment" he demanded.

"No." she said plainly.

Starscream's anger suddenly turned into a devious smirk, "Thundercracker, perhaps you should go get the fleshling some…food. We wouldn't want it to starve now would we?" The blue seeker hesitated for a moment before giving a nod and heading out. Upon hearing the door close the air commander roughly picked up the woman. "He will not defend you, femme. Now you will either tell me where it is or I'll let Skywarp have a little more…fun, and he won't be as gentle as last time." He threatened.

"Get it into your thick head, _Decepticon_." Crystal almost spat "I'm not telling you anything!"

Starscream growled maybe Thundercracker was right. All the pain and threats were doing nothing to get the information out of the human but there had to be _some_ other way to get it other than being…nice. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he smirked once more.

"You may not care what happens to yourself but what about your newly found friend."

"W-What, what are you talking about."

The red seeker's smirk grew, _I have you now, Human._ He thought. "I would hate for Thundercracker to have some kind of _accident_ , wouldn't you?"

Crystal's eyes widened in both shock and fear at what he was suggesting, "y-you wouldn't." she stammered "he's your own teammate." Perhaps they _were_ every bit as mean and nasty as Moongaze had said.

"You never know _when_ these things may occur." Starscream continued ignoring her last comment "could happen while he was in flight getting your supplies or while he walks round the base." At that moment Thundercracker walked back in and over to them he wasn't pleased to see the air commander handling Crystal so roughly, he held out his hand in a silent demand of 'hand her over'. The red seeker placed her in his hand and turned to go but before he did he looked back at her and said, "Think about what I said, Fleshling. _Anything_ could happen." And with that he walked out.

Thundercracker looked down at the female in his hand confused, "what's he talking about?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." Crystal replied a little shaken at the thought of what he'd do to the blue seeker. _He wouldn't really harm Thundercracker, right? I-It's all just a trick to get me to talk, I hope._

* * *

 _ **Skywarp,**_ Starscream called out over communication _**I want you to make sure Thundercracker receives a small injury next time he goes out.**_ He informed the black seeker as he walked down the corridor.

 _ **Why TC?**_ Skywarp asked confused.

 _ **I believe I have found the human's weakness.**_

 _ **Thundercracker?**_ The black seeker asked amazed.

 _ **Yes. It seems that she has developed a soft spot for our trinemate and I intend to take every advantage of that**_. Starscream told him as he walked into their room.

"What would you like me do?" Skywarp asked turning the red seeker.

"I don't care as long as it seems 'accidental' and easy for the human to spot."

* * *

"I managed ta find out what this 'secret project' Crystal and the other humans were working on." Jazz said.

"How is that possible?" Skybolt asked surprised "Crystal was the last one."

"The last one to work on it but not the last one who knew about it." Jazz informed. "This one went inta hidin' as soon as they heard about the 'disappearances'."

"What have you learned, Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"The humans were trying to develop a type of energy that never ran out."

"Unlimited energy?" the airliner repeated shocked. He looked back at the semi "could you imagine what the Decepticons would be able to do if they had that."

"Do you know where the energy is being kept?" Optimus asked the saboteur.

"It blew up." The Porsche replied "took the whole facility and surrounding area with it, only a handful survived."

"Including Crystal." The Autobot leader surmised.

"Skybolt!" Cruiser exclaimed as he ran into the command office, ignoring the glare the HIT leader sent him. "Moongaze is missing!"

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" worry suddenly lacing the airliner's voice.

"We can't find her anywhere." The Land Rover answered worried for their friend and teammate.

"Have you tried her over communication?" Skybolt asked calmly as he reigned in his worry upon hearing Cruiser's.

"She won't answer them, not even Surefire's!"

Jazz and Optimus shared a knowing look glace at this information. With the Ford feeling like she had failed in her 'mission' and the rest of the team told to hold off on the rescue until they had a 'plan', the femme had taken it upon herself to rescue the human on her own.

"That's not like her." The HIT leader said.

"Surefire seems to think that she's gone after Crystal but she wouldn't do that, would she? I mean, it's Moongaze." Cruiser said.

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

The dark red mech was surprised to hear a voice that wasn't Skybolt's he looked around the room and saw Jazz and Prime. He looked back at his leader and comm-ed him not realising they heard the entire conversation. _**Do we really want them to know?**_

 _ **Crystal they can deal with but Moongaze is our responsibility.**_ Skybolt told Cruiser not answering the mech's question _**contact the rest of the team and meet me by the entrance.**_

 _ **So you**_ _do_ _ **think…**_ the Land Rover began.

 _ **Not now, Cruiser, just do what I asked.**_ The dark red mech gave a nod and ran out. "Excuse me, I have to…see to a problem I've been having with one of my wings." He lied and headed out.

Jazz looked at Prime, "they're goin' ta get themselves killed."

"Moongaze is one of their own, Jazz. I'm sure you would do the same if it were one of your team." Optimus replied.

"The difference between them and me is that I know what ta expect, they don't."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mirage stealthily walked through the deception base, just because he had his cloaker on didn't mean he shouldn't be careful. He headed towards the holding cells following Bumblebee's directions he was just about to enter the room when the door opened and Shadowstrike walked out chuckling. The white and blue mech pressed himself against the wall as he listened to the mech. "Stupid femme." The BMW said lowly. "She'll learn in time. Begging me for it and screaming my name." he looked round a moment having a strange feeling he was being watched then shaking his head to dismiss the feeling he chuckled once more and headed off.  
 _I have to get Crystal out of here now._ Mirage thought _I dread to think what that mech did to the poor femme._ He inwardly shuddered and made sure that were no more Decepticons about before entering the holding cell room. He decloaked as the doors closed and ran over to the cells in order to locate the human, he had to hurry in case someone came back. He looked in every cell and when he came to the one furthest from the door he gasped for he had not found the human he was sent to find but…  
"Moongaze?" he half whispered. The femme first aider was huddled on her side in a corner of her cell, her back to the force field. As he examined what he could see of the femme she had been through a lot, scratches and dents seemed to adorn her body there were even slight traces of energon from cuts that he couldn't see. "Moongaze." He called out a little louder. He heard a small whimper and saw her frame start to tremble, the white and blue mech located the force field controls and lowered them heading over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and watched her recoil even more into herself.

"You'll get…nothing out of…me. No matter…what you do." She whispered out.

"Moongaze, its Mirage." He told her when he remembered something "Ratchet's friend."

"Ratch…et?" she asked half surprised to hear the medic's name.

"That's right. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take you back to base."

The Ford stopped trembling and gradually unfurled herself as she began to look at the mech behind her. "Back to…Ratch…et?" she spoke softly.

The white and blue mech gave a nod, "can you stand?"

"Don't know…" she told him "cannot feel…lower…"

Mirage looked down and saw that the lower half of her body was still in its tight ball position. _This might be a little more difficult than I thought._ He thought.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Skybolt?" Chaser asked as the entire HIT team sped towards the Decepticon base.

"Fine, why do you ask?" the airliner asked slightly confused.

"It's just…you're never one to go rushing into things. That's usually more my style." The helicopter said.

"Chaser's got a point there." Tazer said from within Cruiser. "You were fine when the others said about waiting to rescue Crystal but when it came to Moongaze."

"As I told Cruiser, Moongaze is one of our own."

Surefire suddenly chuckled, "I see I wasn't the only to fall for Gaze. Was I, Skybolt?"

"Huh?!" the other three mechs of the team said in shocked surprise.

"You're wrong there, Surefire. I feel nothing but friendship for our first aider."

"Okay, now I _know_ something's wrong." Cruiser commented, "You've spoken about her like that, Skybolt."

The white and black mech sighed and flew higher into the air. "And I thought I had it bad." Surefire commented making both Tazer and Cruiser chuckle. Chaser thought for a moment before flying up to his leader. "Don't mind us." Cruiser called out "we lowly grounders will just continue on our way. Just so that when you decide to come down you can scare the slag out of us by appearing from nowhere." He told them half joking.

"At least the four of you can actually _get_ _to_ where you're going. I have to _ask_ for lifts everywhere." Tazer grumbled.

"Okay Skybolt, spill it." Chaser said once he'd caught up with the airliner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chaser." Skybolt replied.

"Don't give me that slag." The helicopter said annoyed.

Skybolt sighed again and thought for a moment before he said, "I fear that Moongaze will leave with Prime's team."

"But why would she do that? We're a team and she's part of it." Chaser questioned "besides, she wouldn't leave Surefire." He added a little amused.

"It is because of Surefire that she will leave."

"Huh? Okay, now you're just not making sense." The helicopter said confused.

Skybolt thought back to when he'd asked Moongaze if she wanted someone to watch over an unconscious Ratchet for her and her adamant plea that it _not_ be Surefire.

"Hello? Cybertron to Skybolt." Chaser said when he got no reply he gave his leader a small bump.

"Chaser!" the airliner snapped.

"Would be good idea if you _didn't_ zone out while flying. Hate to explain _that_ to Prime." The yellow and black mech partly joked. They were silent for a moment when the helicopter suddenly said, "Fire's right, isn't he? You do have feeling for Moongaze."

"No I do not."

Chaser chuckled, "you can deny it all you want, Bolt, but we can all see it now."

Skybolt was so surprised he nearly fell out of the sky. "What did you just call me?" he asked in amazement.

"Bolt, why?"

Had the airliner been in robot mode he would have shook his head. "N-Never mind. Let's concentrate on rescuing Moongaze." Flying down to the rest of his team.

* * *

Mirage carefully looked round a corner as he shifted Moongaze's position in his arms. The femme kept slipping in and out of consciousness, he needed Ratchet to look her over fast. The problem was the cons knew he was now in the base thanks to Stampede. He gave a small growl as he remembered how the mech had walked in for his 'interrogation' a smug smile on his face. He'd knocked him down but apparently not out as after picking up the Ford and turning to leave he saw the Nissan with his hand over the alarm button. _"You'll never get out of here alive, Autobot. Especially with her."_ The electric blue mech told him. Mirage had been in tougher positions than this though, the base only held six mechs. This was like a training exercise for him, the only difference being he held Moongaze in his arms.

The deep sky blue femme suddenly onlined her optics and looked around confused. "W-where…" she began "who…" she wanted to know who the mech holding her was but her voice wasn't obeying her, she'd never seen him before. Where was he talking her? She finally decided that he must be a Decepticon and that he was kidnapping her. There was only one way to stop him, she opened her mouth and screamed.

Mirage glared down at the femme in his arms. Great, now everyone knew where he was. He started to move off only to have her begin to hit him. He grabbed a wrist and said sternly, "stop it! If we're to get out of here I need you to be quiet! Or I'll leave you here with the cons!" he threatened only for her to lose consciousness again, he sighed and shook his head as he headed off once more.

* * *

The HIT team were about to storm the Decepticon base when to their surprise Mirage suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the frag did you come from?" Tazer asked.

"Where do you think?" the white and blue mech replied rudely. He walked over to Skybolt and shoved the femme into his arms. "This belongs to you." He said before transforming and driving off. He'd had enough of being 'beat up' while trying to save her, the airliner was the leader so _he_ could deal with it.

Skybolt stood there almost dumbfounded at what the spy done as he watched them drive away.

"Uh…perhaps we should be getting back." Surefire said getting everyone's attention. There was a collective nod and they all started to head back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"And there was no sign of Crystal?" Optimus asked.

"No sir, just Moongaze. Though there wasn't any sign of those seekers either." Mirage answered as he gave his report of what happened.

"Do you think they could have the information they need and are checking it out?" Prowl theorised.

"Let us hope not." Optimus said. "Thank you, Mirage." The mech gave a nod and walked out. The semi looked over at the Datsun, "Prowl, I want you to post someone where the facility used to be. Tell them to report in as soon as they see any Decepticons no matter how insignificant."

"Sir?"

"It would seem that the only way to rescue Crystal now is by taking her from the facility." Prime explained.

* * *

Crystal began to get more and more worried as the days went by, she wasn't worried that the Decepticons would hurt her trying to get the information they wanted. She was worried that Starscream's threat about harming Thundercracker was coming true, each day the blue seeker came to see her he had a new injury that he claimed had been an accident though she wasn't so sure. She couldn't let it go on like this, who knew how far Starscream would go. Would he even…Crystal suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from the door, she mustn't think like that. She suddenly jumped and gasped as she felt something touch her shoulder, her eyes instantly opened as she looked over. Thundercracker was looking down at her with worried optics.  
"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're lying." He told her surprising the female. The blue seeker had figured out Starscream's 'game' and why he was having so many 'accidents' lately. _He_ was the one they were using to get her to talk, somehow the red seeker found out how close the golden brown haired female was to him and by causing him harm it caused her to worry what would happen next. "You're worried about me." He stated.

Crystal looked down at the floor, "no, I…" she began but even though she tried to deny it she could feel herself blushing.

Thundercracker gave a tiny smile before picking her up and standing, "yes you are. I see it in your optics whenever I walk in with an injury."

The female felt her blush deepen. "I'm sorry, Thundercracker." She said idly running a hand over his palm "you've been so kind to me and…I didn't want to lose that. I'm sorry." She apologised again.

"What did he say to you?" upon receiving a confused look he continued "Starscream. What did Starscream say to you?"

Crystal sighed and looked away from him once more. "I guess he must have realised how much I care for you." She told him without thinking "he said that if I didn't tell him where the experiment was that you'd might have an accident. I didn't believe him at the time. I mean, who would believe that someone would harm their own teammate just to get what they wanted."

Thundercracker gently turned her head so she was looking at him. "We are Decepticons not Autobots." He stated plainly "if we have to walk over someone to get what we want we will do it, no matter who they are."

"But they hurt you." The blue seeker shrugged trying hard not to wince at his latest shoulder injury. "They hurt you because of me." Her voice trailed off into a whisper and a lone tear made its way down her cheek. Thundercracker didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that she was crying because someone was hurting him or the fact that he wiped the tear away without a second thought. They stared at each other a while, red optics into hazel eyes. A few more tears made its way down her face and each time he would wipe them away.  
"It doesn't exist anymore." She said quietly breaking the silence.

"What doesn't exist anymore?" a voice said breaking the moment and making the blue seeker turn in surprise, there by the door were his trinemates. Upon receiving no reply the air commander stormed over, snatched the human out of Thundercracker's hand and shook her roughly before saying, "tell me!" he demanded. Thundercracker was about to reach over and stop him when he felt something on his arm. He looked over and saw Skywarp standing beside him shaking his head. "I've had enough of playing games with you, _Fleshling._ " Starscream fumed "now you either tell me or say goodbye to your friend over there!" he threatened.

Crystal's eyes widened and she shook her head in fear, she no longer wanted Thundercracker to get hurt because of her. She looked as best as she could and saw Skywarp holding one of the blue seeker's arms and pointing his weapon at his head. She looked back at Starscream and saw he was deadly serious, she then looked down at his hand thinking. Part of her thought he was bluffing that he wouldn't be able to shoot his own teammate but then Thundercracker's words drifted through her mind _'if we have to walk over someone to get what we want we will do it, no matter who they are.'_ She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him. She sighed and said softly, "it blew up, the experiment you want no longer exists. It exploded taking everything with it, only a few of us managed to survive."

"You're lying to me." Starscream said giving her a small shake.

"No." she said sternly looking up at him. "Many of my friends died in that explosion, even…" she trailed off and willed herself not to cry as thoughts of them came back.

The red seeker knelt down dropping her the last few inches to the floor and surprising her. "You'd better be right, Human, or you won't like the consequences." And headed out, with Skywarp pushing Thundercracker out. As the door closed Crystal threw herself down to the ground and cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Optimus walked into Skybolt's quarters surprising the airliner, he scrambled to stand after lying on his berth only stop halfway when the Prime held up his hand. "How is your wing?" he asked walking over to the mech's desk and taking a seat.

"M-My wing?" Skybolt stuttered confused.

"You did say you were having problems with it, did you not?" smirking behind his faceplate and trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, though it seemed some slipped through.

"O-Oh, yes, yes I did." Remembering the excuse he made up in order to meet up with his team and rescue Moongaze. "It's fine." He replied looking down at the floor.

"Ratchet tells me Moongaze should regain consciousness soon. He would like you to be there when she does considering the trouble she gave Mirage." Optimus informed him.

Skybolt looked away from the Autobot leader even though he was still looking at the floor. "Surefire would be better." He said.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding your medic, when you were so eager to go after her two days ago?" the semi asked partly confused.

"I'm not…" he looked up at the Prime almost in shock. "You knew, didn't you? Even before anyone else." He received a nod in reply. "How?"

"I see many things others do not." Optimus began mysteriously "I had a feeling that you would be a good leader for this team and it seems I was right."

Skybolt looked down at the floor again, "no-one thought I would be a good leader not even my creators." He said sadly.

The semi walked over to the HIT leader and placed a hand on his shoulder, "they knew you would be a good leader also. They just didn't like the idea that it would be so far away from them."

The white and black mech looked up and gave a smile, "thanks." He said.

The Prime gave a nod. "Though I suspect there has been something between you and Moongaze that none of your team know."

Skybolt chuckled lightly, "did my creators tell you that?"

"No, the interaction you have with each other."

Skybolt gave him a confused look. "Our interaction?"

Optimus gave a nod, "I could tell there was something between the two of you when she was assigned to your team upon your first meeting."

"A lot of things have changed since then."

"Have they? Go and see to her when she onlines and you will see they have not." The semi walked out leaving a confused airliner in his wake.

* * *

"Have you noticed how strange those seekers have been acting lately?" Stampede asked Beat as they sat in what classed as their rec room.

The iPod gave a nod, "I'm willing to bet they know something we don't."

"Like where that human female is." The Nissan concluded.

"And why would we know that, we weren't the ones who let them get away." A voice said almost smugly interrupted the two Decepticons.

Stampede growled as both he and Beat turned to the voice, "where's your shadow, Skywarp? He finally ditch you after realising what a loser you are." He said insultingly referring to Thundercracker.

Beat chuckled, while they had seen Starscream away from the blue and black seekers neither of them, or Shadowstrike, had seen Skywarp without Thundercracker or vice versa. "Had a little argument did we? Aww what a shame." The black and silver mech mocked.

As they laughed at Skywarp's expense both Decepticons were expecting some kind of retort or witty comeback, at the very least a swing at one of them, though what actually happened surprised the slag out of them. After standing there for a moment or so, fists shaking down by his sides, the black seeker turned and left. The Nissan and iPod stared in amazement for a moment before looking at each other.

"It's time we told Strike." The electric blue mech said receiving a nod from his teammate.

* * *

Shadowstrike sat in the commander centre going over all the information they had on the human's 'secret project'. He smirked slightly upon thinking of how the information had been obtained only for it to turn into a snarl when he remembered the last human, the last piece to the puzzle had 'disappeared' before they had a chance to quest...okay torment the information out of her. He couldn't tell Megatron that they _he_ had lost the girl after proclaiming so victoriously that he'd got her, he'd be killed which would no doubt please the seeker trine profusely. _Of course I_ could _blame all on Starscream again._ He thought with a chuckle. He looked back down at his datapad and sighed, no matter how many times he read it he would not be able to find the location of that damned facility. He _needed_ to find that slagging human and before the Decepticon leader called again. The black mech looked over at the doors upon hearing them open and saw the Nissan and iPod, he narrowed his red optics at them "whatever you want can wait, I'm rather busy." He almost growled out looking down at the datapad again.

"So you wouldn't care to know the strange seeker behaviour we've noticed then." Beat replied half sarcastically knowing it would peak the BMW's curiosity.

"What?" Shadowstrike said instantly looking up at the mechs.

"It's true, Strike." Stampede confirmed "we've just insulted Skywarp and he didn't even retaliate, just walked out." He was still slightly shocked by it.

"Hmmm, interesting." The black mech said as he remembered an encounter with Starscream two days ago.

 _Flashback  
_ "I don't see why you're wasting your time in trying to find something you've already lost." The red seeker told the BMW boredly.

"That human _has_ to be around here somewhere, they can't have gone far."

"Face it, Shadowstrike, the Autobots have won and we will never discover where the energy was stored." Starscream pointed out.

"Why don't you make yourself useful for a change, Starscream, and go out and _look_." The black mech snapped.

"We already have and found nothing."

If Shadowstrike could blink he would be at what he had just heard, "w-what?" he asked surprised all his anger gone.

"Must I really spell it out to you?" seeing the black mech still stare at him with a dumbfounded look he continued "fine," folding his arms across his chest. "Thundercracker, Skywarp and I have searched, in great detail I might add, all over this country for the facility and have found nothing. I can only assume that the Autobots have got to the energy first which is the reason why we cannot find it."  
 _End flashback_

Starscream was actually being _nice_ to him, he should have figured something was up the moment he opened his mouth. Now that Beat and Stampede had told him about the other seekers behaviour he was extremely suspicious, he narrowed his optics as he thought _what are those seekers up to?_

Upon seeing the narrowed optics and annoyed look upon Shadowstrike's face Stampede and Beat chuckled, "those seekers are in for it now." The Nissan said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It had been three days since Crystal had seen Thundercracker and every day she grew more and more worried about his wellbeing. Was he still even alive or did Starscream finally go through with his threat even though she had told them the truth. She had finally had enough and needed to know if he was okay as it was virtually killing her not knowing. She walked over to the door and started banging on it. "HEY!" she shouted out as loud as she could in hopes they'd hear her, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" her pounding slowed as her arms became tired "please," she said sadly her forehead resting against the door "just let me see Thundercracker and I'll do whatever you want." A tear fell from her face splashing on the floor, more soon followed. _I can't take this anymore, I need to see him._ "I love him." She said softly not realising she'd spoken out loud. The door suddenly opened and she fell forward on the floor. She didn't even try stop herself figuring that she'd rather die than never see the blue seeker again.

"You will do whatever I ask." A voice demanded. "And take me to the experiment."

Crystal didn't move from her spot on the floor, she didn't need to look at them to know who the voice belonged to. "Yes." She agreed sadly "but please don't take it out on him when you find it no longer exists as I had told you before."

"We shall see." The voice said.

"Please!" she pleaded as she hurriedly sat up and looked at them. She saw Starscream just as she thought but she wasn't expecting to see Skywarp also. She took a quick look around but couldn't see the one she wanted anywhere.

"He's not here." Skywarp told her his voice sounding bitter and angry.

"You will let me see him, right?"

"If your information is correct, if not then you know what will happen." Starscream threaten.

"It is! It is!" she cried out "why would I lie about it when his very life is on the line!?"

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Skywarp suddenly said and received a nod in reply. "Why? Why him? You're an Autobot loving human and yet you choose Thundercracker, a Decepticon. Why?"

Crystal looked at Skywarp slightly dumbfounded by his question. A small smile suddenly graced her lips, "someone once told me you can't choose who you fall for, no matter how hard you try."

The black seeker sighed although he had a slight annoyed look on his face as if she hadn't really answered his question. He walked to the end of the corridor and pulled something out from round the corner he saw the female's smile brighten and looked over at his trinemate. "I'll never know how you managed it." He said. "We did everything we could to get that information out of her and you…"

"Did nothing?" Thundercracker said finishing his sentence. _But I did_ he thought _I did something I never thought I'd do. I fell for a human._

Starscream picked Crystal up off the ground roughly, "you've wasted enough time, Human…" he began.

"My name is Crystal." She told the red seeker calmly.

"And why should I want to know that?" he replied rudely.

"I'm going to be with you guys for a while so you might as well know my name." she explained.

Starscream looked at her speechless, he looked over at Skywarp who just shrugged in response. He saw Thundercracker was about to walk over to them and glared at him as the black seeker put his arm out to stop him. Finally the air commander looked back at the human in his hand and said, "You would willingly stay with us? Knowing who we are and what we do."

"As long as I don't have to witness it, yes." She replied sincerely.

He shook his head, "you are the _strangest_ human." He said only to have her chuckle at him.

"Would you like to see what's left of the experiment? Just don't be too disappointed when you see there's nothing left."

"What if the Autobots try to take her?" Skywarp suddenly asked.

"Who says they'll get anywhere near her." Thundercracker said menacingly. He wasn't going to allow anyone to take Crystal from him.

"Well Human," Starscream began.

"Crystal." She interrupted.

"Whatever. What are you going to do if the Autobots want you back?" he asked.

She shrugged, "refuse."

"And if they insist?" the woman didn't reply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"It's about time you got here." Ratchet said grumpily as the airliner walked in.

"I…I had somethings to think about." Skybolt replied hesitantly looking away from the medic.

Ratchet looked at the mech he seemed…sad maybe even depressed, what had Prime said to him? He was brought out of his thoughts upon hearing, "perhaps I should get Surefire instead." He started to head out "you get your slagging aft back here this instant." He told them angrily. "If she had been calling out Surefire's name then I would have told Prime to send him instead of you."

Skybolt turned to the ambulance in surprise, "she what?"

"She has been calling your name ever since she came back. In fact this is the calmest I've seen her."

"B-But she'd unconscious." Skybolt stammered only to receive a glare in return.

"I will not repeat myself again. Now get over here before you become wingless." Ratchet threatened.

Slowly the airliner made his way over to Moongaze's berth and looked sadly down at his teammate. He sighed remembering what he told Chaser on their way to rescue her. He looked away from her in an effort to control his emotions. "She's going to leave us."

"She's not dying yet, fragger." The medic said annoyed.

"You don't understand." The HIT leader said with a shake of his head as he looked at the ambulance, "she's going to leave us and go with you."

"If that were true then why would she be calling your name?" Ratchet said softly ignoring the pain in his spark upon knowing the answer.

"Hm." Skybolt looked down at her again "we were close, once. Then she left to pursue her medical profession I didn't mind I knew it was important to her. Then I started to get letters from her saying she thought she'd fallen for a mech in her program." He looked over at the floor his hands clenching into fists that shook with the sadness he felt upon relieving what happened his wings quivering. "It hurt me. To think that she would have forgotten me so easily. Every letter she mentioned this mech, in the end I just gave up writing back not wanting to know about how 'wonderful' he was and feel myself die a little inside every time." There was silence for a while as the airliner reigned in his emotions. "When I saw that she was assign to us I promised myself that I wouldn't let my old feelings get in the way seeing as she barely remembered me."

Ratchet sighed as he also looked down at the floor. "I was that mech." He said.

"What?" the airliner almost whispered looking at him.

"She was falling for me and I for her." The ambulance explained. "But because she was my student it made things difficult. I knew the penalties for a mentor/student relationship but I couldn't stop myself no matter how I tried. The day she…'disappeared' I was going to tell her that she was going to be taught by someone else, I never got that chance."

"Surefire told me the two of you had a…'history' after he came round but I never thought that you… _you_ would be the one that took her." The HIT leader was both shocked and angry at Ratchet's confession.

"You make me sound like a Decepticon. As if I forced her into something she didn't want." Ratchet said looking at the white and black mech his optics narrowing in annoyance. "I assure you I did nothing of the sort. She never even mentioned she had someone."

"Skybolt." Came a whisper. Both mechs looked down at the femme, "Skybolt." She whispered again thought this time a tear followed after.

"I told you she spoke your name." the medic said "stay and watch her I need to know when she onlines and the first thing she does." He told the HIT leader before walking out.

"Why now, Gaze?" the airliner whispered as he wiped the tear away. "Why can't you just leave things the way they are? I'm sure we could have managed."

"Bolt, please. Don't..." she said her voice becoming louder.

Skybolt nearly cried when he heard her call him that. "Don't do this to me, Moongaze. Please," he knew what she was trying to say and he didn't want to hear it, not now.

Blue optics gradually came online, they looked confusedly up at the ceiling before looking over at the mech by her side. A small smile came to her lips. "Skybolt." She said happily she went to hug him only for him to move away "Skybolt? What's wrong?"

"Don't say it. Just don't." he told her "that was a long time ago, we've both changed."

"Then why do I still see the affection in your optics?" she asked amused. "You've tried to hide it but I've always seen it."

"I have to tell Ratchet you're back online." He said as began to walk out only to stop when she grabbed his wrist sitting as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Skybolt. I never meant to hurt you. Please, don't walk away from me."

"Moongaze, I…we…" he shook his head "we've gone past that."

"But Skybolt I…"

"Don't say it!" he said forcefully looking back at her "I mean it 'Gaze, don't even go there. I will let you choose if you want to stay or go but I will not let you drag this up again."

The Ford looked sadly down at her lap, "then you should have left me with the cons." She whispered "it would have been less painful." She let go of his wrist as her arm fell limp beside her.

The HIT leader sighed he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. He walked over to her side and pulled her into a hug. "You know I couldn't do that. The others would have kicked my aft if I did."

The deep sky blue femme chuckled before looking up at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Moongaze reached up and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered looking into his optics for a few moments before pulling away from him.

"You had to say it, didn't you? you just couldn't leave it alone."

"I can't help how I feel." she told him.

"What about Surefire and Ratchet, huh? How do you think this'll make them feel?" he told her almost ranting.

"Ya know ya might wanna tell Ratchet she's online." A voice said catching the two Cybertronian's attention.

"He already knows I spoke to him yesterday." Moongaze lied.

"What? You mean the two, no _three_ of you" Skybolt began as he remembered the talk he had with Prime about his feelings for her "planned all this?! Got me in here just so you could drag up the past."

"No! Bolt, that's not true." The Ford pleaded as she looked at him.

"He should be here watching over you. He's the medic." The airliner said as he stormed out.

"Ya feeling up ta heading out." Jazz asked changing the subject.

"You'd have to ask Ratchet that." She replied then looked at him curiously "why?"

"We've located Crystal."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Crystal watched the scenery below her as Starscream flew through the air. He wouldn't allow her to ride in Thundercracker thinking that she might still be lying about the experiment no longer existing. She sighed and tried to look behind her to get a quick glimpse of the blue seeker but all she could see was sky and even that seemed to mock her. _"What are you going to do if the Autobot want you back?"_ Starscream's question to her going round in her mind. She looked down at her lap and thought of her friends of Surefire, of Tazer and most importantly of Moongaze. How would she cope when she told them all that she wanted to stay with the Decepticons? She was rudely pulled out of her thoughts when she was ejected falling through the air and landing with a bump on a blue hand with red optics looking down at her and smug smirk on their face.  
"Enjoy the trip?"

"Funny." She replied in a non-humorous tone. "The facility was over there." She pointed out over a hill.

"I don't like it, Starscream." Skywarp said "looks like an easy place to set an ambush."

"I agree, Skywarp." The air commander agreed as he surveyed the area. "Thundercracker," he said looking over at the blue seeker "go check it out." He ordered. After a huff the mech walked over the hill and disappeared behind it. "If you're playing a trick on us he'll be the first one to get it, Human." Starscream said cruelly.

"I keep telling you my name is Crystal." She told him "and there isn't any trick, Starscream. Just a big hole in the ground."

"Then why has he not told us that it's safe to continue." Skywarp contradicted.

Crystal looked over the hill confused. None of the security systems were working so why had Thundercracker not contacted them? "I don't know. He should have at least said something by now."

Starscream narrowed his optics, "Skywarp, fly overhead and see what's going on."

"Right," the black seeker said with a nod. He transformed and flew over the area. _**Autobots! There are Autobots down there and they're holding Thundercracker captive.**_

Starscream snarled, "You lied to me you worthless Human!" he said angrily as he closed his hand around her and shook her. "The Autobots are there."

"I didn't know! I swear to you I didn't know!" Crystal told him in fear. "I don't know how they knew the location I never told them."

Skywarp came back transforming and landing next to Starscream. "There's quite a few of them standing near a huge hole in the ground that's fenced off."

"See I told you there was a big hole in the ground. It's where…sorry." The woman apologised meekly upon seeing the glare Starscream gave her and looked away.

"They'll no doubt want a trade-off. Thundercracker for the human." the red seeker mused.

"Crystal." She reminded quietly.

"You want to stay with us, right? Or rather with TC." Skywarp asked her receiving a nod in reply. "I've got an idea but you're not going to like it." Looking over at Starscream.

* * *

"Surefire, can-can I have a word with you?" Moongaze asked the white Ferrari nervously.

"What's wrong, 'Gaze?" he asked as he followed her far enough away from the others that they couldn't be heard.

"I want to be honest with you, Surefire." The femme began as she looked over at the ground. "You're probably going to hate me for this but…I-I never meant to lead you on, I was just trying to get Skybolt jealous. I'm sorry."

"Wait, are…are you telling me that you never really…that you never loved me?" he asked in shocked stupor.

Moongaze gave a hasty nod. "I'm so sorry, Surefire. I never meant for it to go this far. I just wanted Skybolt to notice me. He never did though, always kept me at arm's length."

"You used me." He said hurt lacing his voice.

"Surefire I'm sorry!" she said both sincere and sad at the same time as she looked at him.

"I fell in love with you and the only one you wanted was Skybolt!" the Ferrari said rising his voice.

Moongaze looked over at the others noticing how a few looked their way at hearing Surefire's outburst. She saw Skybolt shake his head and walk over to Prime. She looked back at Surefire and saw anger rising in his optics. She instantly hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't push her away. "If it hurts you that much," she said quietly next to his audio "I'll leave with Prime's team so you'll never have to see me again or have to remember this moment." She let him go and walked back over to everyone.

"Everything okay?" Tazer asked seeing the sadness on the first aider's face.

"Fine, Tazer." She lied.

Silence consumed the Autobots and their Decepticon prisoner for a long while when Sideswipe suddenly said "who is that?" looking over the hill. Everyone looked and saw a human cautiously making their way down the hill. "It's Crystal." Thundercracker told them. Moongaze looked over at the seeker in surprise, was she hearing things or was that tenderness in his voice when he said her friend's name?

Crystal stopped a few meters in front of them. "It's been a while." She said as she looked at Moongaze, Surefire and Tazer. "I'm afraid I cannot go with you so please let Thundercracker go."

"You gotta be kidding?" Ironhide said.

"The cons have done something to your head. You're coming with us." Sideswipe said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"We have done nothing to her." Starscream said as both he and Skywarp landed behind the woman. "This was her choice to make."

"You forced her into this somehow." Ironhide said.

"No-one's forcing me to do anything. I made the decision of my own freewill." Crystal said getting annoyed.

"Even knowing who they are and what they do?" Moongaze asked. She received a nod in reply.

"Please," the golden brown haired female asked "let Thundercracker go."

All the Autobots looked at Prime each of them bewildered by Crystal's refusal to go with them and stay with the Decepticons. The semi looked at the human a moment before looking over at Moongaze who gave a nod.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment, Crystal?" she asked. The woman gave a nod and the two walked away from the group.

Everyone watched as the two femme's talked. They saw Moongaze facepalm and Crystal blush as she looked away from the Ford. Suddenly the two of them smiled and walked back over to everyone, Moongaze continued over to Prime and leaned up to whisper something in his audio to which he gave a nod. He turned to his Autobots, "let Thundercracker go." He said.

"W-What?"

"He said let him go, Slaghead." Skywarp said getting a glare in return.

"Crystal will not be returning with us." Optimus informed them.

"Thank you." The woman said and walked back over to Starscream and Skywarp. "Do you believe me now?" she asked Starscream.

"That still remains to be seen, Human." The red seeker replied.

Crystal sighed though she had a humorous smile on her face. "Will you ever call me by my name, Starscream?" she gasped as she felt herself being picked up and looked over smiling happily as she saw the blue seeker.

"Let's get out of here." Starscream said moodily.

Moongaze watched the three seekers fly off. _Be safe, Crystal._ She thought _and be happy most of all._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was time Moongaze made her choice, would she stay with HIT or would she leave with Prime's team? Her friend Crystal had made her choice though staying with and falling for a Decepticon was the last thing she thought she'd do. She remembered her words to Surefire at the site of the failed human experiment. _"If it hurts you that much, I'll leave."_ Would Prime want her though he already had a medic and the best one there was so why would he need a first aider? Would Ratchet want her? "Gah!" she cried out hitting her head on the desk and putting her arms over it. Would these questions ever stop?

"You need to stay here." A voice said.

"There's nothing for me here, Ratchet." She replied not moving "and it would seem that there's nothing for me elsewhere either." She felt a hand on her shoulder and went to move but decided against it sliding her arms down to the desk in front of her.

Ratchet sighed and looked over at the mech who accompanied him seeing the sadness in his optics. He suddenly had an idea, looking back down at the femme he asked, "Is this about Skybolt?" no reply "about how he shunned your feelings even though he deeply cares for you." The medic looked and glared over at his companion.

"He says we're past being together, that we've changed. And yet I see nothing but affection in his optics when he speaks to me."

"Did you ever think that he might be afraid?" Ratchet asked looking back down at her.

"I did what I did to get him to notice me. I never expected that Surefire would fall for me, now I've lost his friendship too. Like I said there's nothing here for me." She turned her head to look at the medic "do you hate me now also?"

"I do not hate you, Moongaze." He said.

"Then you're the only one who doesn't." the Ford commented moving her head so she was looking at the desk again.

"I believe that when we met you didn't know you had feelings for Skybolt." He received a nod.

"I didn't want to ruin your career, so I left. I'm sorry, Ratchet. I knew you tried looking for me but I didn't want gossip going round about you and I. I do love you as well as Skybolt."

There was silence in the room as Ratchet composed himself. He did not expect to be so overwhelmed by her explanation of why she left all those years ago. "If Skybolt was here now, what would you say to him?" he finally asked.

"What does it matter, he'd never believe me. We're 'past' each other." She replied.

"What would you say?" the ambulance pushed.

Moongaze sighed, "I would tell him how much he meant to me. How I fell for him the moment I saw him again and tried to get him to see me more than just the team's first aider. How I'd…" she stopped not wanting to reveal her inner most feelings.

"Gaze?" Ratchet prompted giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I can't say it, Ratchet, I-I can't. It's just too painful knowing it'll never come true."

The ambulance knew what she wanted to say and it pained him that she did not want that with him but they had never let their feelings grow like with Skybolt. "You want to be with him forever." He said trying desperately to keep his voice level and not break at his sadness.

"Yes." The Ford whispered.

"Then perhaps you should look up." The medic told her a little humour in his voice. The femme stayed where she was. He positioned himself so he could gently lift her head from the desk and look at the mech straight in front of her.

Moongaze's optics widened when she saw the very mech they had been talking about. She stood to run only to have Ratchet grab her arm. "Lemme go, lemme go." She pleaded as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Moongaze." Skybolt finally said. He saw the femme freeze and slowly and look at him before resuming to get her 'freedom' with renewed vigour. He walked over and stood in front of her, "why did you not tell me this?"

Moongaze stopped trying to release her arm and looked away from both mechs. "What difference would it have made? You never saw me other than a first aider, other than a teammate."

"I…" Skybolt began to say. He went to touch her only to stop and walk out.


	26. Chapter 26 - epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You need to stay with your team." Ratchet told Moongaze once again.

"But I…" the Ford began getting interrupted.

"They need a medic as much as Prime does."

The femme looked sadly at the floor, "I'm not a medic." She said.

The ambulanced placed a hand gently under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "You are to them."

Tears began to brim Moongaze's optics and she suddenly hugged the medic. "I'm going to miss you…Ratch."

Ratchet looked down at her surprised by both the hug and what she had just called him. The last time she called him that was back on Cybertron during her medical training when they had spent some time alone together before she left. How could he possibly leave her now, now that she had said that? _No,_ he thought _I must leave and she must stay with her team._ He saw movement and looked up again surprised to see Skybolt that had come over to them, the airliner had been avoiding the femme for a few days now. The medic looked back down at Moongaze hugging him and gently but firmly removed her from him. He gave her a soft smile and said "stay in contact this time or by primus I'll…" he trailed off making her chuckle. He then looked over at Skybolt, "take care of her for me."

"I will, I can promise you that." The white and black mech said.

"You better because it's your aft on the line if she's ever upset." The ambulance threatened. He let go of Moongaze's arms and after one last look he walked over to the waiting ship. He heard crying and against his better judgement turned to look, he saw the Ford with her head on the airliner's chest crying her optics out while the mech tried to comfort her. It was enough to make him want to go back, take her in his arms and tell her he was sorry for ever _thinking_ of leaving. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over.

"You still have time to change your mind." Optimus said kindly, seeing how all this was distressing the femme.

The ambulance shook his head, "I told you. You need a medic." He replied roughly turning and walking towards the ship.

"The ship is leaving, this'll be the last time you'll get to see him." Skybolt whispered into Moongaze's audio. "Do you really want him to remember you like this?"

The deep sky blue femme looked up at her leader for a moment before looking over at the ship as it started to take off. "Goodbye Ratchet." She whispered.

* * *

In his quarters Shadowstrike sat talking to Megatron on a private communication.

"The plan worked perfectly, the Autobots have left and the human is on our side."

"Are you sure all the Autobots have left?" the Decepticon leader questioned.

"Not all of them, Prime's team have left while Skybolt and his band of idiots are still on the planet." The black mech replied. "You were also right in your assumption that Starscream would take her to find the energy for himself not realising that it was already gone."

"Hm, I thought as much. Tell me, Shadowstrike, who has the human taken?"

"Thundercracker."

"Interesting…" Megatron said. He thought for a moment before saying "you have done well, Shadowstrike…my son."

(END)

1


End file.
